You Make Me Retch!
by Lie74
Summary: [AxC] Boy hates girl. Girl hates boy. Girl hits boy...with an arrow? Things aren't looking to good for these two. But will one wrong move turn this into something else? Read to find out more. Chapter 10 up
1. Chapter 1

Well new story. I found an old fic that would fit Cagalli and Athrun so well. So I had to re-type it. So first off discailmer-

I do not own anything from this fic, shocking. Well the title, story lien, and great comedy acts are not mine. They belong to LilFoxgirl. I have no way of know her in anyway just re-typing her fic to fit the story. The charcters belong to Gundam peoples, trust me if I ran them it would be way dirfferent. And past chapter 14 is going to be me. Also the comedy is broken out in later chapters and also characters may go OC. Don't be afraid. So on with the story!

**You make me Retch!**

* * *

Athrun. The most popular guy in SEED high. He's cute, hot, and a total prankster. Girls drool over him. If he were to just notice them, the girls would die of happiness. Captain of the soccer team and the total trouble maker. He has long blue hair and oh-so-sexy emerald eyes. Blue hair you may ask? No comment. 

Cagalli. The most popular girl in school. She's sweet, nice, cute, and sometimes, if she just has to, a tough and mean chick. But that's only to those she hates and guess what? She hates one particular dude. One particular dude with blue hair and emerald eyes. Anyways, lets talk about that later. Right now, let's describe her more. She has short, ruffled blond hair and beautiful amber eyes. Cagalli is an expert in archery and she is good in every subject except for the subject sent from hell-math.

Anyways, let us get on with the story…

The crowd around the field goes mute as they watch the girl pull her arrow back and take aim. Tension is thick in the air and the wind seems to have stopped with time, to watch the result of this tournament. It was the finals of the State-Wide Archery Tournament and Cagalli needed to make a bulls-eye to win it. The faintest murmurs died down into nothing as everyone's eyes were fixed on the archer. It was either a win or lose. No draws.

Cagalli could feel one single drop of nervous sweat drip down her left temple. Her gaze was transfixed on the circle right in the middle of the target. Everything was deathly and quite and all her concentration was on that single circle.

'creakkk' the sound of the arrow made as she got ready to release it. Not even birds dared to make a sound. No cars seemed to be passing.

3

2

1

"MISSSSSSSS!" someone shouted from the stands and Cagalli let her arrow fly in shock of hearing something.

The arrow whizzed through the air, everyone watched it fly towards the target. It was nearly there…

"PWINNGGGGG!"

The sound of the arrow connecting with wood vibrated through the stands and up into the air. Every single person stared at the result. Everybody watched as the arrow stopped quivering and then…

"AWWWWWW!" the crowd all went as one, letting out her disappointment. The arrow had struck just half an inch away from the most inner circle- the bulls-eye.

Cagalli let her mouth hand open and she sank onto the hard, cold ground. Her best friends, Milly and Lacus ran over to where Cagalli laid, staring at the arrow.

"I-I-I lost!" Cagalli said, flabbergasted. "I-I-I actually LOST!" she screamed and pounded the ground with her fist, letting all her frustrations go. Then she remembered something, she glared hard at where the voice had come from and her gaze landed on him.

Athrun.

He was high-fiving his friends and grinning like a mad-man. He turned toward Cagalli and met with her severe, frosty glare and he actually gave her an annoying smile. Then Cagalli did something that made Athrun stiff up and feel really, really guilty.

She started to cry.

Tears ran down her cheeks to splatter on the ground with some of the salty substance running into the side of her lips. It tainted her pale face as she continued to try to glare at Athrun. It reflected upon her pain of training every single day for the past three months to try to win the tournament.

And it was all shattered by Athrun.

Cagalli wiped ferociously at the tears and grabbed her beautifully crafted bow. Then she ran towards the changing room, not bothering to stay for the Awards Ceremony where they were to hand the winners there medals and trophies

Athrun watched the one girl run through the door, one hand up at her face the other holding her bow. He watched as the doors slammed shut and as one of the girl's friends ran in after her as the other went to retrieve the trophy for her.

Now… why did he feel guilty…?

"Athrun! I WON!" someone shirked happily and he turned around to meet with joyful, blue eyes. "I ACTUALLY WON! I'M THE BEST!"

"Yeah Mia." Athrun mumbled. 'But the other girl would have probably won if I didn't shout out… But who cares? I'm Athrun and I don't CARE!'

Mia gave him an unexpected hug and then rushed off to her own group of friends to show everyone her medal and gold trophy.

Athrun stared at her.

'Gosh…I can't wait to leave'

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

Cagalli was seen sobbing in some little dark corner when Milly in. Milly looked down every aisle slowly for any sign of Cagalli. Passing nearly all of them, she neared the last one as the sobbing got louder.

Peeking around the corner, she saw Cagalli huddled in the corner, her bow behind her. Growing concerned for her friend, she slowly tip-toed over and crouched down alongside Cagalli. "Are you okay?" she asked quietly.

"N-no," Cagalli whispered and turned her face away from Milly. "I-I lost…"

"You still came in second, Cagalli." Milly said, trying to coax her best friend from crying. "Second in the state is already an immense achievement."

"But I trained three months, everyday in a row. Mia only trained for a week, and she was going to lose. If it wasn't for that dumbass, I would have won!" Cagalli croaked, slowly losing her voice from crying so much.

"You could have missed," Milly said although she knew Cagalli probably wouldn't have.

"I wouldn't have," Cagalli replied as if reading Milly's thoughts. "I was going to win…"

"Come on, Cagalli. There is still next year. You can show Mia that you're the winner next year, okay?" Milly tried to coax even more and this time, her efforts were rewarded.

"I'm taking shower first. Just a few minutes. Could you wait?" Cagalli asked and Milly nodded.

Cagalli slipped into a stall, while grabbing her causal clothes. Changing out of her archery clothes, she turned an the water in cold, full blast. The water washed away all of Cagalli's heat in trying to win and she sighed. Just letting the water wet her a bit more, she turned the water off and dried herself off to get dressed.

After getting dressed, she clicked the lock open and walked out, this time looking like the end of the world had come. Her eyes were still blood-shot however and it made her look very, very exhausted.

"Let's go…" she muttered and grabbed her bow and the quiver with some of her arrows left. "I still feel like shit though," she added and smiled weakly at Milly.

"You look like shit too," Milly included and watched a slight, genuine smile light her friend's face up. "Oh come on, sleeping beauty. Lacus is probably waiting outside with your medal and trophy ready."

Cagalli smiled weakly and followed her friend outside to receive her prize. But what she had on her mind right then was…

To strangle a certain blue-haired boy.

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

Cagalli walked the rest of the street down by her self. Milly and Lacus had neutered to walk with her home, but Cagalli had declined. After all, she wasn't a kid and she just really wasn't the type to commit suicide. Losing an archery tournament wasn't exactly what you call suicidal material either. It's more of the stomp and scream until you become hoarse material.

The street was absolutely deserted and now, the occasional chirping and singing of a bird could be heard. Green foliages on the trees swayed with the dance of the wind as Cagalli's hair swayed like a golden torrent of glittering silk.

Cagalli sighed and fingered the sliver medal around her neck. The medal caught the sun's warm light and reflected it, creating a slivery, pale glow. Cagalli stared at it, willing it to transform into a golden color.

"Hey…" a voice whispered from behind Cagalli and she twirled around.

She met with dazzling emerald gaze, some few feet at the back of her. She recognized it instantly as Athrun by the blue hair and emerald eyes. "What do you want!" she grumbled annoyed, and lifted one of her hands to the bow and quiver of arrows attached to her back.

Athrun, who had been leaning on the wall, stood up more linear and shot Cagalli an annoyed look. "I didn't come to want anyway, girl!"

"My name is not girl! It's Cagalli and if you came to just taunt me about loosing the match, then get a life," She growled venomously, grabbing her bow and a single arrow.

"Whoah!" Athrun said, and put his hands up in resignation of not wanting anything. "Put that bow down! I just came to say something about the tournament!"

"Well, that's precisely what I don't want hear, so get your dirty self away from here before I do something I don't want to," Cagalli warned drawing her arrow back.

"I'm not going until I get to express my saying! I didn't really mean what I did at the tournament! It was just for fun!" he said stubbornly.

"To hell with your FUN!" Cagalli shouted and more tears down her face. "I trained THREE whole months, EVERY day for that tournament and you ruined the whole thing because you thought it would have been FUN? Let me tell you! You're on sick bastard!"

"Hey Lis--"Athrun began, but something whistled past him to implant itself in the brick wall. Staring back, he saw a sliver arrow embedded in the wall. Touching his right cheek, which was stinging in pain, he stared up at Cagalli, shocked.

"I HATE YOU! FROM NOW ON, ATHRUN--" Cagalli began and Athrun took his hand away from his cheek to stare at the blood on his hands. He then stared back up at Cagalli, angry that she hurt him.

"WE"RE ENEMIES!" she screamed, letting off another arrow which grazed the other side of Athrun's cheek. Then, with that done, Cagalli twirled around, stomping the rest of her way home.

* * *

I know in the top part Cagalli crying isn't Cagalli like... at all but it works in the story and that's the way it is written. So get over it! XP

Well read and review.


	2. Lemonade, Slaps, and HighHeeled Boots

I'm glad everyone is enjoying the story. So I have finally typed the seond chapter. So lets get our Discalmier out of the way. 

do not own anything from this fic, shocking. Well the title, story line, and great comedy acts are not mine. They belong to LilFoxgirl. I have no way of know her in anyway just re-typing her fic to fit the story. The characters belong to Gundam peoples, trust me if I ran them it would be way different. And past chapter 14 is going to be me. Also the comedy is broken out in later chapters and also characters may go OC. Don't be afraid. So on with the story!

**Chapter 2- Lemonade, Slaps, and High-Heeled Boots**

* * *

--One month later-- 

"Ooo! He's so cute!"

"What a hotty!"

"He's a dream"

"I want him!"

"The cutest there can be!"

"Cute my butt…"

Every girl stared at the last one to make that comment.

Cagalli

"Dang…you hate him don't you?" Lacus asked.

"Oh nooooo, I love him." Cagalli answered sarcastically. Of course I hate that guy!"

Milly shrugged and turned her head back to watching the boys practicing soccer. School had ended and they were watching the soccer team practice.

A few other friends of Lacus, Milly, and Cagalli had somehow, don't ask, dragged Cagalli to the field without getting hurt. And now, Cagalli was fuming up in the bleachers and not staring at the game at all.

"Sigh"

Cagalli.. her number one motive is probably to literally kill Athrun.

"Why am I here anyways? I'll rather go home…or to the ice cream parlor," Cagalli grumbled and pursed her lips. "Or any place where he is not," she added, pointing at Athrun who had just scored a goal and was high-fiving Dearka.

"Oh come on Cagalli. Athrun is cute. Why do you hate him so much?" a friend who hadn't figured out what happened at the archery lesson yet, said.

"I hate! I HATE him? That's an understatement. I LOATH him is more like it. He's such an idiot…" she growled and looked up at the sky. "Why did you have to make him ruin my life, god?" she asked and shook a fist at the sky.

"Cag. You're being overdramatic," Milly pointed out and Cagalli stuck out her tongue out at her friend.

"WATCH OUT!" a voice said out of nowhere and all the girls turned their heads to look.

A bal was whizzing through the air and was going straight for Cagalli. She screamed and fell backwards and luckily, the ball hit the stands behind her.

Cagalli came back up and stared at her friends. "Who. Did. That?" she growled, her eyes blazed with fire.

Lacus gulped and pointed.

Cagalli followed her hand and when she saw who it was, she felt her brains burst with anger.

"AAATTTTHHHRRRRUUUNNNNN! YOU'RE IMPOSSIBLE!" she screamed and literally charged down the bleachers. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!"

Cagalli stomped up to him on the side of the field and stared up at him. "WELL!" she roared.

On the other hand, Athrun looked like he was ready to burst with laughter and his face was turning red. "Umm," he mumbled and then burst out laughing right into Cagalli's face.

Cagalli bit her lips in anger and…

SLLAPPP!

"JERK!" she cried and ran off the field, running for the archery courts.

Lacus and Milly followed after her while Athrun stood on the field with a red mark on his face.

"Hahaha!" Dearka commented and Athrun hit him on the head.

"Shut up!"

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

"Jerk!" she shouted and shot another arrow, this time it implanted on a picture of Athrun, right in the middle of his forehead.

"Dumbass!" she shouted again and shot another arrow at the picture.

"Idiot!" and the arrow hit "Athrun" on the left eye.

She lowered her bow and dropped the arrow she had been holding.

"Hey Cag," Lacus said quietly, knowing that if Cagalli got an angrier, she would probably go on a killing rampage. "Umm…want to go the ice-cream parlor?"

"Whatever," Cagalli growled and put the school bows back into the storage. "Let's go," she whispered, seeming sad.

"Okay…" Milly mumbled and they all set off to get off campus and down to the ice-cream parlor.

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

'RIINNGGG' the sound of the bell tolled, signaling the girl's arrival.

Milly eyes roamed the shop and then she gulped visibly. "Umm…let's go shopping instead! I don't fell like ice-cream now!" she said quickly and moved in front of Cagalli. "Okay Cagalli?"

Lacus looked around the store and pinpointed the problem. "Yea!" she joined in. "Let's go shopping instead! I feel sick. No ice-cream 'kay?"

"Guys…I don't feel like shopping. Let's just stay here," Cagalli mumbled.

"NO!" the two girls said at once and looked at each other guiltily.

"Why?" Cagalli asked. "Move guys. I want to find a seat." she said pushing her two friends aside.

Big mistake.

She stared straight at two pairs of emerald eyes and felt anger blow up in brain again.

Breath in. Breath out.

"It's okay guys," she whispered, but glared at Athrun. "I won't go on a rampage…as long as he keeps to himself…"

The other girls nodded glumly and they all went to sit down.

Cagalli, happily, noticed that Athrun still had a red mark on his face. He was glaring at her like he was just itching to strangle Cagalli. Cagalli grinned.

"Lemonade please," she said when the waiter came to take there orders.

"Nothing else?" the waiter asked when she had taken all the girl's drink orders.

"No"

"Okay." the waiter replied and walked off.

Soon after, the same waiter came back with their orders and set them down on the table.

"Hey Cagalli. Can I asked you something?" Milly asked.

"Yeah"

"Why do you hate Athrun so much? There has GOT TO be another than the archery problem," Milly questioned and looked over at Athrun and Dearka sitting by themselves at a lonely table.

"I'll tell you," Cagalli said between clenched teeth. "Firstly, the main problem is the archery problem. Second he's so rude. Third, he thinks he's all that. Fourth, he's such a jerk and an ass. Fifth, he's always annoying me. Sixth I hate his attitude. Seventh, he thinks girls drool over him. Eight, I swear he aims to hurt me. Ninth…"

"I think we get you, Cag." Lacus said, stopping Cagalli from going on with her list.

Cagalli took in a big breath and sighed. "I've never met a person with a bigger ego than Athrun. His ego is even bigger than the whole of America."

Milly nodded her head sadly then rolled her eyes.

"They're coming," she whispered and watched Athrun and Dearka come up to them.

"Hi girlies," greeted and gave Milly's butt a slap. She in return, slapped him hard on the face.

"Pervert!" she added.

Athrun, Lacus, and Cagalli watched the two start their usual argument about Dearka being a pervert like it was an everyday thing.

"What do you want?" Cagalli said lowly and calmly.

"Nothing," Athrun relied coolly.

"Nothing my butt. If it's nothing then get lost," Cagalli grumbled.

"I'm going no where, wench."

"Bastard"

"Bitch"

"Asshole!"

"Dumb!"

"Stupid!"

"You're so ugly. The guys run away from you!"

Lacus covered her eyes after that last comment and quickly ran out before the shop before it was demolished. Milly heard it too and her face grew panicked. She too, ran out after Lacus before destruction.

Athrun watched Cagalli's aura flare dark blue.

Customers quickly paid for their meals and then ran out of the shop seeing the aura.

"What. Did. You. Say!" Cagalli growled.

"Are you deaf, ugly?" Athrun commented and watched Cagalli's eyes turn red.

Cagalli grabbed her glass of lemonade and plashed the content all over Athrun's face and front of his shirt. Then she slapped him on the other cheek and stomped his right foot with her high -heeled boots for good measure.

"A$$ HOLE!" she shouted and ran out of the shop leaving a howling Athrun and frozen Dearka.

"OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW!" Athrun kept on screaming and holding his poor foot.

"I'LL GET YOU ATTHA!"

* * *

Well the next chapter is up. I hope you all enjoy the pay back at the end. It so funny. Poor Athrun. And it doesn't get better any time soon. Poor guy. Oh well. I hope you liked it. 

-Read and review


	3. You make my anger hit the roof

Gosh sorry this took me so long to finish. Well this chapter. I plan to update this story more though. So I need to say that I have school starting tomorrow so it might take me a bit longer to get this chapter done. Okay here you go.

I do not own anything from this fic, shocking. Well the title, story line, and great comedy acts are not mine. They belong to LilFoxgirl. I have no way of know her in anyway just re-typing her fic to fit the story. The characters belong to Gundam peoples, trust me if I ran them it would be way different. And past chapter 14 is going to be me. Also the comedy is broken out in later chapters and also characters may go OC. Don't be afraid. So on with the story!

**Chapter 3- You make my anger hit the roof**

* * *

Cagalli rolled over in bed, groaning softly as the bed made a squeak. She opened her eyes tiredly, but closed them again due to fatigue. Then she peeked one eye open and tried to stare at her alarm clock. 

'4:37' It read and she moaned.

It was Saturday right? Yes it was…time to catch more beauty sleep…

She closed her eyes again, snuggled into her covers and sighed happily. Saturdays where the best…no school… no teachers…

No Athrun.

She grinned to herself at the thought and soon enough, drifted off into another sweet dream.

---While…

Two shapes of two people materialized from the pale darkness. One of the two frames held a determined look while the other looked slack with exhaustion.

"Athrun…" the tired one mumbled. "You're an idiot."

"Shut up Dearka! You'll wake up the neighborhood!" Athrun hissed and received a glare from Dearka. "it's payback time!"

"She's a girl, Athrun. Cut her some slack! I need my sleep too," Dearka growled and rubbed at the bags under his eyes.

"Too late to turn back Dearka. We go on with my plan or else I'll tell the whole world you sleep with your teddy-bear, Huggy!"

"Just shut up, Athrun. I'll do it." Dearka sighed in defeat. "But if Cagalli finds out, you're on your own buddy. I would LIKE to keep my head on my shoulder, thankyou very much."

Athrun rolled his eyes and realized, that with them arguing, they had already walked to Cagalli's house.

"Come on, Dearka. Let's do it." Athrun mumbled and took something out of a large bag.

Dearka gave him a disapproving glare, but took something out too.

Athrun started at the house with all it's windows closed and he smiled evilly.

"This is payback, Attha."

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

Several hours later, Cagalli awoke due to a scream issuing throughout the whole neighborhood. She looked around her room, noticing the clock read '9:00', but the whole room was dark.

Now this was strange.

She swore that she left the curtains open a bit. She stared at the window and noticed that something was stuck on the outside, blocking every single beam of light from entering.

She quickly pulled on a bathrobe, put on some slippers and rushed downstairs. She looked around once she was down and saw her mother collapsed on the front steps, staring up at the house.

"Mom? What are you doing outside?" Cagalli asked and rushed outside.

Cagalli stared down at her mother curiously. Mrs. Attha seemed to just keep on staring behind her daughter.

"Mom?" Cagalli asked again.

Her mom finally shook a finger behind Cagalli and the girl turned to just keep on star up at her house.

She stared…

… And stared…

…And stared.

"KYAAAAAAAA!" she finally screamed and birds from a nearby trees shrieked in annoyance before taking off into the blue beyond. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!"

The front of their house was covered in whipped cream, making the shape of a naughty smile. One of the eyes was covering Cagalli's window, thus making no sunlight enter/ Tomato and tissue paper was littered all over the roof, making it look like the house had been attacked by a tomato and tissue paper monster.

Grandpa and Kira ran out of the house after hearing Cagalli's mom and Cagalli scream they too, could only stare at the handywork of some brat.

Grandpa, who was holding a stick, waved it in the air and yelled some unmentionable words to the house, while Kira had his ears covered by Ms. Attha.

"We. Are. SO. Screwed…" Cagalli whispered and ran back into the house to call Milly.

Picking up the phone, she dialed Milly's number, waiting for Milly to answer while the phone rang.

"Moshi moshi," someone on the other line answered and Cagalli instantly recognized at as Milly's.

"MILLY! OH MY GOD! SOMEONE VANDALIZED MY HOUSE!" she screamed through the phone and Milly screamed back.

"SHUT UP, CAGALLI! MY EARS ARE BURSTING! NOW SAY IT QUISTER!" Milly screamed and that seemed to knock some sense back into Cagalli.

Cagalli took in a deep, ragged breath and started again. "Someone has covered my house with whipped cram, tomatoes and tissue paper. Someone sure did sabotage my house well.!" she hissed and there was silence on the other end of the line.

"Do you have an idea who it is?" Milly asked quietly after the silence.

"One guess, Milly. I'll give you one guess," Cagalli answered.

"You don't think?"

"Yes I do," Cagalli said determinedly.

"But THEM? I can se why… but it might not have been them. Well … Athrun might…But Dearka? Okay… maybe Athrun. He's the most suspicious, but you STILL have no proof," Milly pointed out.

"I KNOW I have no proof. What CAN I do? I'll just have to clean it up," Cagalli said and then blinked as if remembering something. "Umm…. Milly?"

"Yes?" the voice asked.

"Could you help me clean up this mess?"

Silence

"PLEASE!" Cagalli begged.

Silence

"Millllyyyy!" Cagalli whined. "Please?"

Grumbles were heard over the line.

"I'll treat you to an ice-cream?" Cagalli volunteered.

(grumble grumble) "Fine. You're so pathetic, Cagalli." Milly sighed "I'll be over in ten minutes."

"Thank you!" Cagalli shrieked and they both hung up.

---Later---

Milly and Cagalli were on the roof, picking pieces of tissue paper and tomato off the roof titles. Cagalli and Milly were grumbling stuff while Cagalli's family was inside taking a break after they cleaned up the yard and windows.

"If I see Athrun right now, I'll snap his neck in half," Cagalli hissed loudly to Milly and Milly nodded while wiping the sweat off of her forehead.

"Snap who's neck in half?" someone from the yard shouted up at them and the two girls, stuck their neck over to stare at whoever was down on Cagalli's yard.

Now. I'll give you one guess on this.

"Back to the scene of the crime?" Cagalli shouted out and pointed at Athrun. "You are such an ass!"

"You've got no proof. Who said it was me?" Athrun shouted back.

Milly and Dearka shrunk into the background as the two started their usual fighting and arguing. God … those two are a couple sent from hell.

"You're impossible! First you sabotage my house and then you come back to taunt me!" Cagalli screamed and shook her fist at him. "I'll hurt you if I can!"

"Ooooooo," Athrun said sarcastically. "I'm soooo scared," he taunted and grinned up at her.

Cagalli clenched her teeth and flames engulfed her form.

There was an "eep!" from Milly as she felt the electricity between the two.

Dearka, who had enough sense to see Cagalli was about to hurt Athrun, pulled Athrun's sleeves, earning himself a glare and a growl from the guy.

Dearka sighed and from no where, banished a piece of wood and bonked it on Athrun's head.

"Sorry girlies! See you Monday, Milly!" he said and then dragged the swirly-eyed Athrun down the street. Cagalli's flames died down and she let out a sigh.

Milly saw Cagalli's eyes suddenly turn sad and drew a '?' in her head. Why would she be sad?

Cagalli turned away from Milly and continued to clean up her roof while muttering some incoherent words. Milly blinked, but kept quiet and went to the task at hand.

Cagalli scurried around and found a piece of tissue paper before ripping it in half.

'Athrun … you jerk…'

* * *

Yeah Athrun is so mean. It will get better I promise. Or else this would be a love story. P So now tell me what you think. Please **review!**


	4. Your Not So Average School girl

Well I just finished typing the new chapter. So I hope you all like it. Any chances of Cagalli and Athrun liking each other are shown in the next chapter though. Sorry it's taking so long. But that's the story.

I do not own anything from this fic, shocking. Well the title, story line, and great comedy acts are not mine. They belong to LilFoxgirl. I have no way of know her in anyway just re-typing her fic to fit the story. The characters belong to Gundam peoples, trust me if I ran them it would be way different. And past chapter 14 is going to be me. Also the comedy is broken out in later chapters and also characters may go OC. Don't be afraid. So on with the story!

**Chapter 4- Your Not So Average School girl**

* * *

Today is Monday morning and we find our ever-lovable cast at school, in cooking class. Everyone was chattering and talking as they waited inside there classroom for the teacher to arrive. The second bell rung and everyone grabbed an apron, tying it around themselves and finding a spot to stand.

They continued to chatter until someone opened the door gently, to reveal their teacher, Mrs. Tabemono come in with a warm smile on her face. She walked to the front of the class and clapped her hands for attention.

"As you all know--" she began, but was interrupted as the door was violently swung open, revealing a blue-haired boy looking calm and cool for being late.

"You are tardy like always, Athrun. Anyways, go take the stand next to Cagalli and get your utensils out," the teacher said and her smile faltered when Athrun didn't move from his spot.

Then, giving the teacher a smirk, he walked over to the stand, still calm as ever.

"Hey Cag-chan," he whispered playfully into Cagalli's ear, as he walked past, to arrive at the specific stand.

Cagalli turned to glare at the still smirking boy. "No one calls me that unless they are my friend, family or something more. Unfortunately for you, you fall in none of those categories, so if you don't mind then shut that mouth of yours."

"I'm hurt," Athrun answered sarcastically and put on a pout as he laid a hand on his heart. "Such harsh words for a pretty girl."

"Shut up Athrun. I'll get you for Saturday, one way or another." Cagalli sent a determined glare at the guy which would have sent shivers down anyone's spine.

Athrun shrugged and then actually listened to the teacher, giving instructions on how to make a chocolate cake. One reason why he didn't continue to tease Cagalli, and listen to the teacher was that he saw that one of Cagalli's hands was stroking the knife she was holding.

And that is one hell of a warning toll.

Seeing that Athrun wasn't paying attention to her directly anymore, Cagalli let go of the knife and turned sideways to talk to Milly and Lacus about what ever the two were previously engaging in.

Athrun watched from the corner of his eye, as Cagalli stopped fingering the knife and turned to talk to her friends. He breathed a sigh of relief and then turned to stare at her back. What was so interesting about her back? He didn't know, but he couldn't tear his eyes away from her.

After a good ten minutes of just staring blankly, he finally snapped out of his stupor and went back to his chocolate cake, grumbling about witches and spells.

"Oh my god! Did you see how he was staring at Cagalli? How kawaiii!" some girls from the back whispered excitedly in their girly high-pitched voices.

Cagalli and Athrun blinked, after hearing the comment and turned around to see what the heck the girls were talking about.

Athrun instantly knew why and hid his head down in the flour, while Cagalli continued to be clueless. Then, one of the girls started to pointing at Athrun and then at her.

Cagalli's eyes turned into red slits and she glared at Athrun. "Don't stare at me Athrun. Unless you want your eyeballs scraped out of your eye sockets," she huffed and turned around to talk to her two best friends.

Athrun continued to grumble about evil witches and the black magic they withheld.

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

After everyone had baked there cakes in the oven, they all carefully took the work out and laid it fragilely on the counter/stand.

Everyone left their cakes there and went to wash their hands and take off their aprons

As Athrun walked past Cagalli's cake, he noticed that it was a fine mastery of cooking skills. Looking back at his, well … let's just say…his one is not even compared to normal amount of cooking skills. He sighed and hung the apron up, while flashing a flirty smile at his girl admirers, making them swoon and turn to melted goop-a-loop.

He looked over to Cagalli and saw her burn a hole through his face, while mouthing the words, "You make me retch."

He grinned at the slit-eyed-you-better-die look she was giving him. His grin only made the red-slit-eyed-you-better-die-painfully look come up.

"ASSHOLE!" she shouted and ignored the surprised and shocked look from the teacher.

Cagalli rolled her eyes up towards heaven and then turned around, probably to tell her friends about his latest "jerky" flirts.

After about another fifteen minutes, everyone had topped their cake with their favorite icing and were putting the delicacy in nice, little boxes to bring home, eat at lunch, or pig away right there.

Mrs. Tabemono informed everyone that she has a little conference and that Athrun and Cagalli were to stay behind after everyone had left to clean up the mess other people had made. Athrun, because he had been tardy and Cagalli, because she had "recklessly toyed with a knife like a weapon" and cuss right in front of the whole class.

The two tried to complain, but Mrs. Tabemono sent one of her teacher's dirty looks that she hardly used unless she was annoyed. Cagalli and Athrun gulped and nodded their head slowly, wishing that the other might just drop dead so that neither to work together.

Unfortunately, this hyper author ain't gonna let that happen.

So, after about ten minutes, when everyone else left for lunch, Athrun and Cagalli were the only two people left, cleaning the stands/counters with cloth and spray. The two kept a fair distance of ten feet away from each other until they met in the middle… at their two former counters.

Cagalli clucked her tongue in annoyance when she noticed that the cleanser in her spray had run out. Using that as an excuse to get away from Athrun, she quickly rushed to the storeroom to get a new one.

Athrun, who was left behind and feeling too lazy and tired to continue cleaning, just looked down at Cagalli's cake and studied the way that hers had somehow didn't come out all shriveled up like his.

Suddenly, he twitched his nose in annoyance and closed his eyes.

"ACHOOOOOO!"

Cagalli who had come back smiling since she had found a new spray, looked at Athrun and the smile instantly vanished to be replaced with pure horror. She quietly walked over to Athrun and her germ-cover masterpiece of cooking skills.

She bit her lip and closed her eyes in plain anger, clenching and unclenching her fist while what looked like steam, brewed around her head.

She opened her eyes, revealing the most dangerous red-slitted-eyes Athrun had ever seen. Athrun gulped nervously and rubbed at the back of his neck while trying to stop the angry gaze of Cagalli from reaching him.

"Umm…ehe…sorry?" he said and bent down to look at the cake on the counter. "It isn't…THAT badly ruined… I think you can still eat it…?" (Ewww)

Cagalli flashed him a dangerous, and what promised many pains, smile and reached down to lift her tainted cake onto her right hand. "If you think anyone who eat this corrupted cake, then you should try it first!" she yelled and threw the chocolate cake at the speed which would have made Shawn Wayne proud, straight at Athrun.

It caught him dead in the face.

"THAT'S FOR SATURDAY TOO!" Cagalli screamed.

He yelped, but that only made pieces of the cake fall in his mouth.

Cagalli glared one last time at the "I can't see anything! AHH!" Athrun, before rushing out the door and stalking down the corridor to the cafeteria, like a monster getting ready to jump anybody who got in her way.

People's eyes widened at the icy, blue aura surrounding Cagalli. One guy, who was unlucky stuck right in the middle of the corridor, exactly one feet away from Cagalli, shrieked like a girl and dove into the nearest trash can.

Cagalli trampled the ground he had been on in exactly 50 milliseconds.

Arriving at the cafeteria, she kicked the twin doors open, nearly making the door fly off it's hinges. One door hit a girl's lunch tray and the tray flew into the air, letting the substances land on a certain pervert who had been asking some not-important girl to be his girlfriend.

Hot far off, another guy with long purple hair in a pony tail, observed Cagalli, his bright, sparkling eyes scanning Cagalli's body to land on her amber, fiery eyes. "Hmmm…" he said and pointing at Cagalli.

"isn't she that Cagalli girl?" he asked a fellow person in his group.

"Hai, Yunna," the guy answered and shuddered at the look Yunna was giving to Cagalli.

"Looks like fun…"

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

Cagalli scoffed and crashed right into a chair next to Lacus and Milly. An innocent boy, who was happening to walk past, stared at Cagalli with a curious look, and got rewarded by a growl from Cagalli. He ran off screaming about girls who have long fangs and are most likely, having PMS.

Milly and Lacus sighed when they noticed the dangerous mood their best friend was in. It could have been none other than Athrun who could have done this. Cagalli never hated anyone else…and no one could make her this mad either…

"Cagalli. Have some oden," Milly said and threw some oden in a plastic bowl, from her backpack at Cagalli.

The icy eyes vanished before you could say, "RUN FOR YOUR LIVES PEOPLE! IT'S CAGALLI AND ODEN!" and Cagalli's eyes were left in sparkling adoration.

She grabbed the bowl and opened it like a savage beast while chanting, "IT'S ODEN! ODEN! ODEN! YUMMY, DELICIOUS ODEN!"

Cagalli happily dug into her oden while Milly and Lacus sweat dropped. Every week…it was the same…

"You know what?" Lacus asked "We're lucky we know Cagalli's weakness. If we didn't, I wouldn't know what would happen to us every time she gets mad. Oden does the job…"

Milly only nodded, scooting further away from the savage beast, eating her pray with vigor, and pretended to not know her.

After a good ten minutes, Cagalli finished her oden and laid back with a content sigh. She loved oden…yummy oden…always fills her tummy.

"Hey guys," she said to the two girls who were sitting five feet away from her. "What are you doing over there?"

"Umm… we saw a very interesting…cricket…" Milly said and giggled nervously.

"A-ha," Cagalli said disbelievingly, but let it slip. "Anyways, how long till the end of lunch? I feel happy!"

Milly rolled up her sleeve and tapped her watch. "Ten more minutes till the end of lunch. You wanna just sit and talk like average teenagers?"

"Yea," Lacus said and plopped back down on her seat. "I'm pooped."

"Hold on guys. I'm gonna do get a drink," (AN: she's just asking for it now. XP) Cagalli said and smiled, before walking over to the soda vendor on the other side of the cafeteria.

Weaving through chairs, she mumbled apologies at hitting other people, but no one complained since this WAS Cagalli after all and they just smiled. Cagalli continued to make her way through the heavy crowd…but she noticed the big puddle of spilt juice on the ground, probably from her earlier rampage, just a bit too late.

"EEEEEEE!" she screamed and flew forward, closing her eyes and getting ready to feel herself getting embarrassed with landing face-first on the hard ground. 'My poor nose!' she mentally thought.

When her face DID hit something, she was surprised to find it soft and cushiony. 'Wasn't this suppose to hurt?'

Using two hands, she pushed against the surface and was even more surprised to feel it …ummm…like muscles…

Looking up she met with two bright, blue eyes. She finally figured that she had just crashed into some person. Using two hands, she wad about to push away until she noticed that this guy had both hands around her waist and was actually crushing her against him.

Controlling her anger, she smiled up at this guy. "Could you PLEASE let go of me?" she answered strictly, but it didn't seem like the guy heard her, or if he did, he wasn't paying attention.

"Cagalli, you're my girlfriend now."

"WHAT THE HELL!"

* * *

Yeah Yunna hate is coming. But the wrost is yet to come. I can't wait for the rest of the story. But you all don't know it. Ha! How about this a sneek peek at the next chapter. Okay? Okay!

_"HELL NO!" _

_"LET ME GO!"_

_"YouREALLY are naiveand dumb. Meer kind of slipped away when she heard Cagalli say that there were eye witness."_

_"You really are a dumbass"_

Well that is all for now. So Meer is back. Wow! I didn't see that coming. XP But Review please.


	5. She's Got PMSAny Questions?

Well I typed most of this chapter in one night. So that's why I got it done so fast. Plus I want to get to the good stuff soon. So I would like to say that this chapter is lots of Cagalli kick butt action. Also be greatful this chapter is up so soon. I was done with almost half the chapter and my computer said to it self, 'Hey let's shut down to make her mad! Yeah! That will be fun.' so it did and I was mad. But here is the next chapter.

I do not own anything from this fic, shocking. Well the title, story line, and great comedy acts are not mine. They belong to LilFoxgirl. I have no way of know her in anyway just re-typing her fic to fit the story. The characters belong to Gundam peoples, trust me if I ran them it would be way different. And past chapter 14 is going to be me. Also the comedy is broken out in later chapters and also characters may go OC. Don't be afraid. So on with the story!

**Chapter 5- She's Got PMS-Any Questions?**

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL?" someone shouted and everyone turned their heads towards where the person had made themselves known. "SHE IS NOT YOUR GIRLFRIEND!"

Yunna's eyes turned to slits and he growled low in his throat. "Who said that?"

From somewhere at the back of the circle of people that had somehow formed when Yunna had said, "you're my girlfriend now," a fiery red aura was seen.

Cagalli continued to push against Yunna, but to no avail since his hold on her was very strong. "LET ME GO!" she screamed and was about to slap him before he put his arms around her elbow, locking her in some type of molesting hug. "YOU MONSTER!"

The aura flared even brighter when the person heard Cagalli scream the insult…or rather more like the truth. "Didn't you hear her?" the person said again, while his bangs covered his whole face expressions.

Yunna didn't reply, but his slitted eyes glared at the person who had dared to interrupt his moment with his "girlfriend." He growled and said, "Who are you to say she doesn't love me, Athrun? She loves me perfectly, right, Cagalli?"

"HELL NO!" Cagalli screamed and snarled evilly. "LET ME GO! LET ME GO! LEMME GOOOO!"

I swear that Yunna heard that, but what a brain-dead guy huh?

"You heard her! She said she doesn't love you, so LET HER GO!" Athrun shouted and he lifted his head, revealing the most God-I'm-Gonna-Beat-The-Shit-Outta-Ya-Look in all man-kind.

The circle of people rapidly scattered and dove behind planters, counters, etc. to watch the "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" from a safe distance.

"She's just shy because of all the people watching!" Yunna argued and smiled down at the I'm-Gonna-Bite-Your-Head-Off girl in his arms.

"She is not! Let her go before you regret this!" Athrun yelled, cracking his knuckles.

"Bring it on!" Yunna snarled. "Why are you fighting anyways?"

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" the chicken people hiding, chanted. "WhOooOOoOo! FIGHT!"

"'Cause that girl can't keep care of herself! I won't forgive myself if she's molested by a pervert like you!" Athrun growled.

Cagalli heard the "nice" comment and looked down at the arms at her side and the pretty annoying hand which was touching a rather inappropriate place on her body. A dark aura covered her and everyone shutted up when they saw the midnight aura flare. Even Athrun stopped cracking his knuckles.

"LET ME GO YOU! ASSHOLE!" she shouted and noticed the hand hadn't stopped touching her butt.

"Help her! Save her!" the audience chanted.

Cagalli's aura flared and went even more darker. "I NEED NO HELP!" she shouted and kicked Yunna in a rather very painful place on the boy's body. "I HOPE YOU NEVER HAVE CHILDERN! YOU BASTARD!" she screamed and slapped him HARD on the face, making him fall and groan on the ground.

"OOOOOOOOOO!" the audience went, covering their faces from the painful scene.

Cagalli snarled rather viciously and turned on Athrun. "And. YOU! I can take care of myself, THANKYOU!" she snarled and gave him a kick in the stomach.

"OoOoOOoO," the audience said again and started cheering for the girl. "Ca-Ga-Lli! Ca-Ga-Lli! Ca-Ga--"

"SHUT UP!" Cagalli shouted and right then, the end of lunch bell rang.

The group of people scattered rather quickly and dashed out the door to their next class, leaving behind Milly, Lacus (Who were both watching from a safe distance), Cagalli, and poor Athrun and the writhing Yunna in the cafeteria floor.

Cagalli rolled her eyes and turned heels, heading for the hallway with Milly and Lacus in tow. The two friends in tow looked at each other, then looked at Yunna and Athrun and then whispered, "That's gotta hurt."

Cagalli's aura faded and she continued to walk down the corridor with a smirk on her face, while Milly and Lacus sweat dropped from behind.

"Hey Cagalli…why so touchy today?" Milly asked innocently.

"PMS!" Cagalli answered, like it was an everyday thing.

"Uh…" Lacus answered and just smiled that her friend was happy again.

But sorry to say that Athrun barely made it to his next class and ladies and gentlemen, Yunna, most likely went to the hospital.

--After school that day--

Cagalli, Milly, and Lacus were talking and laughing in their tight little group under the sakura trees from right outside school when all of a sudden, a dark shadow fell upon them. They all stopped talking and raised their eyebrows at each other.

Cagalli was the first to turn around and what she saw wasn't a very pretty sight.

Mia, a MAD Mia.

"What do you want?" Cagalli asked, aggravated.

Mia narrowed her eyes and glared at the girl in front of her. The icy waves could be felt emitting off of her while Cagalli bit her lips.

"I'm here to tell you, to get the hell away from MY guy!" Mia growled.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Cagalli asked, and frowned.

"I'm talking about Athrun, WHORE!" Mia shouted. "Stay the heck away from him!"

"What did you call me " Cagalli shrieked. "A whore? And what is it about Athrun? I HATE, H-A-T-E him! Why would I want him anyways?"

"I know you want him, Attha! So I'm telling you this once and for all- I beat you at that archery tournament and I get what I want, so freaking stay away from my guy! Because if you want him, you're going to lose like you always do!" Mia argued and sent her trademark, icy glare at Cagalli.

"HA! Read my lips, Mia! I. Don't. Want. Athrun! I. Hate. Him! He's. A. Freakin'. Bastard!" Cagalli growled, her anger aroused once more.

"What did you call Athrun?" Mia shrieked in her high voice, making the mirror in a passing car shatter.

"You heard me slut!" Cagalli retorted and turned around, ignoring Mia.

"You BITCH!" Mia shouted and grabbed onto Cagalli's right elbow, digging her nails into Cagalli's skin and twirling her around. Cagalli winced at the sudden pain and the little trickle of blood running down her arms.

"LET ME GO!" Cagalli said and slapped Mia on the face with her left hand.

"You SLAPPED me?" Mia growled and scratched Cagalli on the right cheek, making four red line appear.

"GUYS! CUT IT OUT!" Milly shouted, trying to get Mia and Cagalli from their catfight.

"NO!" Cagalli shouted, the PMS at full force.

Sooooooooo, Cagalli and Mia continued their catfight until Mia fell on the ground on her butt, holding a hand up to her left cheek which was red with about ten lines. Then, all of a sudden, she started to burst out crying while Cagalli glared down at her.

"What the hall?" a voice from the crowd which usually forms when there's a fight, catfight, etc. said. "What happened here?"

Some one pushed through the crowd and guess what?

It was Athrun!

"Athrun!" Mia shouted, in a whiney voice. "I didn't (hic) do anything and that girl (hic!) just started to hit (hic) me!" Mia continued, two hands rolled into fists at her eyes while two little anime tear fountains sprayed from the side of her eyes.

"You bitch!" Athrun shouted at Cagalli and bent down next to Mia. "I never thought you'd get jealous of Mia after she won you one month ago! How could you? That was totally mean and takes your rate up for being bitchy!"

Cagalli cracked her knuckles. "ME? That fucking whore started all of this and now she is acting all innocent! Just look under that halo on her head! I bet there's sharp horns underneath!" Cagalli argued and pointed angrily at the I-Am-So-Innocent (But yeah right) Mia on the ground.

"Don't try to deny it, Attha! Mia would never do such a thing! First you're a bitch and now, you're a liar! Damn you!" Athrun said helped the still crying Mia up.

"You know what?" Cagalli screamed, throwing her hands up in the air. "Shut the hell up! I can't take the freaking show that Mia is putting up! Digest her lies, digest her little play. I don't really damn care anymore! Today has been a damn bad day and if you're stupid enough to believe her when there are EYE-WITNESSES in who started the fight, then join the happy house for being so DUMB!"

Cagalli growled one last time and grabbed onto her backpack, stomped off towards her house with Milly and Lacus comforting her from both sides.

Athrun snorted. "I bet Attha was lying!" he said aloud and turned looking to his side, THINKING that Mia would be there, she wasn't. "Attha was sooooooooo lying!" He mentioned again.

This time threes voices from the still-there crowd spoke out. "NO SHE WASN'T!" they all said and the crowd parted for the three people- Dearka, Yunna (wHoOoO! He's alive! How? Well…I needed him so let's just say he is ALIVE!) and a random student.

"What the hell?" Athrun said.

Dearka walked next to Athrun. "As a matter of fact, I was staring at the pretty Milly when Mia did in fact, go up to Cagalli, started screaming at her and when Cagalli ignored Mia, Mia did grab onto her elbow rather viciously, and made it bleed. So all in all, Mia started the fight."

Athrun's eyes twitched, "You're lying. Mia's too nice."

This time Yunna spoke out. "You REALLY are naïve and dumb. Mia kinda slipped away when she heard Cagalli say that there where eyewitnesses. (The crowd nods there.) I call that kinda sneaky and that would only prove that Mia was, indeed, the one who started the whole thing. You know what, retard? You don't even DESERVE Cagalli, you dumbass. Heh!"

Athrun continued to clench his fists and glare at everyone. "You all lie! Mia wouldn't!" he shouted and ran off to his house.

'Mia wouldn't!' Athrun kept thinking to himself. 'She couldn't…could she?'

* * *

You see the slight hint of Athrun might likeing Cagalli in the begining. But now she hates his guts even more at the end. So we shalt see-ith if they fall in love-ith, (And just so you know that might give a little hint to future chapter)

So I'll give some sneek peeks to the next chapter. See how nice I am to you guys!

"Yeah...we're in Professor Kimuyoko's class and she is in that other history teacher'sclass. They already went"

"Oooooo a kitty!"

"DIE YOU EVIL... THINGY!"

"But I'm scared!"

"I'll protect you..."

"...Huh..."

"I said I'll protect you...forever..."

Ha! (Evilness takes over) Now you will never know what happens! Unless I type the next chapter. But you will have to wait! Ha! (Evilness gone) I'm good now.


	6. Just a Lil Closer

I hope you all are enjying this story. I know alot of you hate Athrun now. Sorry! But he does get better in this chapter. I had trouble with this chapter too. I started typign and got to 2 and a half pages and it shut down so I had to type it all again. But here it is. The next chapter. I over shot my preview for th last chapter so some thigns aren't in this one. Sorry.

I do not own anything from this fic, shocking. Well the title, story line, and great comedy acts are not mine. They belong to LilFoxgirl. I have no way of know her in anyway just re-typing her fic to fit the story. The characters belong to Gundam peoples, trust me if I ran them it would be way different. And past chapter 14 is going to be me. Also the comedy is broken out in later chapters and also characters may go OC. Don't be afraid. So on with the story!

**Chapter 6: Just a Lil Closer**

* * *

--The Next Day at School-- 

Cagalli and Milly piled out of Milly's car while Milly kissed her mom goodbye. Cagalli currently had her head still inside the car, trying to pull something out.

"Milly! Help meeeeeee!" Cagalli said while still trying to pull whatever it was out from Milly's Mom's car. "My backpack is stuck in here!"

Milly shook her head and watched the pitiful Cagalli trying to pull her backpack out. "You are an embarrassment," she mumbled and got a grip on each side of Cagalli, heaving and pulling, trying to get the enormous backpack out from the car. "What the heck did you pack in there?"

Cagalli let go of the backpack and looked up at the sky thoughtfully. "Umm…sandwiches, soda, mochi, chips, cookies, candy, watermelon, strawberries, pocky, donuts, yogurt…" Cagalli began before Milly interrupted.

"I think the readers get the idea Cag…" Milly said with a sweat drop on the side of her head. "Just help me with your frigging BIG backpack out!"

"Oh yeah!" Cagalli exclaimed and the two girls began to try and pull the backpack from the car again. While cars behind them started to honk and shout about the indecent teenagers who create traffic jams.

--Fifteen minutes later--

Students around campus turned their heads as they watched the two girls march across campus, one dragging the other white the one being dragged had a huge backpack strapped on her back.

"Are we there yet? Are we there yet?" Cagalli kept chanting and we call all see Milly's eyes flash a bloody red.

"Shut up Caga!" Milly growled and that was when they reached their destination- the flagpole at the front of the school.

"Here Mil-chan? The flagpole?" Cagalli muttered heaving the enormous backpack off of herself.

"Yessssss," Milly said, irritated. "Can't you see all the people in our classes here?"

Cagalli looked around and realized that there WAS a bunch of people there, and they all happen to be in the two girls' history class. "Oooo! Lookie! There's Lacus walking across campus!" Cagalli shouted, excitedly, while pointing at a girl with some of her friends walking across campus on the other side of the school. "Too bad she can't come with us…"

"Yeah...we're in Professor Kimuyoko's class and she is in that other history teacher's class. They already went to Medieval Times remember Right at the start of the year?" Milly asked and looked at Cagalli who was still watching Lacus walk across the school until she disappeared behind a building.

"Oh yeah, huh?" Cagalli said and plopped down onto the planter, exhausted.

She started to think about what happened yesterday between Athrun and herself, but then, she started going a bit red, half from anger and half from embarrassment. Athrun was just a total jerk then and Mia gave the word, "bitch" a new meaning.

It wasn't like she absolutely HATED Mia down to the very core of her being. Anybody would have been pissed if you where about to win and then, poof! Some moron from the stands scared you and you lost. She had accepted defeat after a while, but yesterday was just plain bad. Mia was what you call, a lying slut.

She walks around the school like she owns it, flirts with every single cute guy in the school, wear enough make-up to be accepted as a clown, and what the HECK does she wear? The only thing she's missing, is that she's not a cheerleader. Haha…she ain't got no grace.

Milly backed away from Cagalli as the girl mentioned began to laugh insanely. "Cagalli…? Are you okay?" Milly asked, concerned that her friend has really snapped and gone mental this time.

"WHEEEEEE. I'm okay Milly!" Cagalli answered, while she continued to laugh her head off.

"I don't know what's wrong with you…and I do not want to know what is making you laugh like that," Milly said whilst a curious look was on her face.

All of the sudden, Cagalli stopped laughing and her expressions were replaced with a pissed off look. Cagalli rolled her eyes and groaned loudly so that everyone could hear.

Guess who was walking to her? (One guess…)

"Ain't it Mr. Cocky?" Cagalli said with a disgusted look on her face. (Need a hint…?)

Milly gulped as she watched Athrun walk closer to Cagalli. This was going to be bad…So very bad…(If you guessed Athrun, then you are correct!)

Athrun stopped right in front of the girl sitting on the planter. Everyone in Mr. Kimuyoko's periods turned their heads to watch the exchange and they all fell deadly silent as the two teens looked at each other, straight in the eye.

"You got something to say to me?" Cagalli asked, irritated as she frowned up at Athrun.

"Look Cagalli. I don't even know why I'm wasting my time on you but--" Athrun started but Cagalli interrupt him with a louder voice.

"Oh! So now I'm a waste of your time huh? Well, Athrun, if I'm wasting your precious time, all you gotta do, is turn around and walk away," Cagalli retorted and continued to stare at Athrun straight in the eyes without breaking the tension.

"Look Cagalli! Stop being so stubborn and listen to me! Mia told me---" Athrun began but Cagalli broke him off once again.

"Mia. Mia. Everything doing with me as to do with your darling MIA. What are we? Twins! I don't care if Mia told you I am a big fat liar. Go away!" Cagalli shouted and grabbed her bag, got up and pushed Athrun to the side. "Let's go Milly," Cagalli grumbled and walked to the bus as everyone else was going in and also watching Athrun and Cagalli.

They pushed past the crowd of students crammed in the middle and sat a the very back of the bus. This bus smelt like every other bus with their bus smell and when the two best friends told each other this, they started to laugh.

So very soon, after mentioning what they were going to do this Friday, Cagalli had totally forgotten about Athrun, who was currently sitting at the front of the bus with his little fan club, all squealing and shrieking. (Poor bus driver)

I wonder how Cagalli and Milly didn't notice the hoard of boys staring at them both…

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

Milly and Cagalli stared at the huge moat entrance to the beautiful, tall castle which was standing high and proud. It seemed to say, 'I-rule-you-all- HAHAHAHAHA.'

The two girls both entered the castle with everyone else in their classes and then everyone began to split with their friends to spend a peaceful day in medieval style.

Milly and Cagalli walked around the huge castle's insides and gaped at all the magnificent decorations. There was a flag with the castle's emblem on it- a red shield with a beautiful golden phoenix surrounding it. Other people where walking around and Cagalli and Milly would occasionally see one or two of their friends, stopping to say hi, exchange a few words and giggles, then continuing on again.

"HELLO! Hello!" someone suddenly said and the two girls whirled around to come face to face with a jester, his hat twirling.

"So what may you fine girls be doing today? Do you find this lovely castle pretty and okay?"

The two girls grinned and smiled at the jester. "The castle's really cool and big," Cagalli commented and watched the jester prance around tirelessly.

"May this jester before you know your names? Of you two pretty girls who to my home you came."

"My name's Cagalli," Cagalli answered and Milly said, "Mine's Milly."

The jester took off hi hat and bowed while taking something out from behind his back.

"Well thank you Cagalli and Milly for visiting my home, If you would like to see the knights, please go to the dom. But here's two presents that I was told to give to you-a tiara of gold"

The jester handed Cagalli and Milly two tiaras that really did look like gold and before the to girls had time to say thankyou, he was gone.

"What a weird person…" Milly muttered and looked at her tiara.

"He is suppose to be weird. That's why he's a jester," Cagalli said and then turned her tiara around to examine it.

Cagalli's tiara was like Milly's except the jewels studded on hers was beautiful hue of red and Milly's was a pretty green. It looked exactly like the tiaras princess ore except they doubted it was really made of gold like it looked like.

"I wonder who gave us these," Milly said and looked at Cagalli.

Cagalli looked back at Milly. "I derno, but you wanna wear it? Huh? Huh?"

Milly smiled at Cagalli's eagerness. "Sure!" she said, "Especially since your hair is down today."

"Hehe. Thanks," Milly said and pointed at Cagalli's tiara. "Well try yours on."

Cagalli nodded and put hers on, adjusting it to a right angle then looked at Milly. "Well? What do you think?"

"Oh my god! It matches you perfectly! Especially with your eyes!" Milly commented and Cagalli grinned.

"Now all we need is a beautiful dress to make us like princess," Cagalli joked, knowing Milly knows her and knows she hates dresses and then giggled. "Wouldn't that be cool? Haha"

"Hehe. Let's get that later," Milly giggled and then looked around. "So where to next?"

"Let's catch the knight show like the jester said. It starts in ten minutes. Wanna?" Cagalli said, while looking away from the time table suck right of the middle of the room they where in.

"Naw…I wanna check out that cool arcade thing down under the castle. I heard they had wicked fair games there and you could win big ass prizes! Can we go Cagalli? I want to win a biiiigggggggg dragon for my cousin!" Milly said and smiled at the thought of Tolle. (Yes I'm making Tolle her cousin. Normally it's a little brother but Milly doesn't have one and I don't feel like making original characters)

Cagalli knew how much Milly loved her cousin and that was very surprised because most cousins don't get along well. Kira was okay…most of the time…some times…rarely…

"Yea fine Milly. Let's go! I wanna bring home a lot of plushies!" Cagalli said and skipped her way out the nearest door.

Milly stayed in the room and stared at the empty doorway. "Any time now…she'll come back."

As if gad had answered her prayers, Cagalli came skipping back into the room with a sweat drop on the side of her head. "Ummm…Milly, Milly…where's the fair arcade?" Cagalli asked with an innocent look on her face.

Milly sighed and shook her head. "You take the opposite door, go down the staircase all the way. Then you are there," Milly explained and before she knew what happened, Cagalli had grabbed onto her wrist and pulled her out of the room.

All anyone could see was a whirlwind twirling down the staircase.

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

"DIE YOU EVIL…THINGY!" Cagalli shouted as she threw another ball at the 'thingy.'

Milly was standing twenty feet away pretending not to know the girl who was currently laughing her head off at knocking over the 'thingy'. Yes…Cagalli could be embarrassment.

Cagalli breathed in as the lady at the "knock-the-goblins" stand stared at Cagalli with her mouth open. As if breaking out from her trauma at seeing such a disturbance in a normal looking teenager, she forced a smile and held up two gigantic plushes. One was a big unicorn and one was a cute doggy with cute sparkly eyes. "Choose one, miss."

Cagalli stopped laughing and looked at the two plushes. "I would like the doggy plush," she said in a normal voice and smiled.

The lady who still haven't gotten over the change in this weird girl, just handed over the push as the once insane teenager was now being nice and sweet.

"Thank you," Cagalli answered and walked over to Milly who was currently looking around for an escape route. "Look Milly! I finally won the dog!" Cagalli shirked and showed Milly the dog with pride.

"Umm…nice Cagalli," she mumbled and pulled Cagalli and Cagalli's bag of plushes along behind her.

"Ooooooo! A kitty!" Cagalli squealed and turned sparkly eyes to a cute kitty cat that was hung up as a prize. "I want it!" she shouted and took out her wallet again to try and get the cat.

Milly sighed and then eyed a dragon at last. It was a really cool blue one and she smiled as she finally found a gift for Tolle. Leaving Cagalli to her insane obsession with cats, she walked up to the stand and paid the lady who was currently eyeing with suspicion at Cagalli who was just standing and staring at the cat in a creepy way.

"Do you know that lady, miss?" the lady asked Milly and was referring to Cagalli as the young lady.

"No. I don't."

Cagalli was now currently trying to catapult witches into the pots three times in a row to get the cat. She had done it two times and was just hitting the catapult with a "BANG!" when the third witch went sailing through the air to land on the edge of the pot.

The witch plush swayed to the pot's inside before it swayed the other way and fell off to land outside. "NOOOOOOO!" Cagalli screamed as if the world had come to an end. She started sobbing and the men behind the stand was just going, "ummm."

"So close…(sniffles)," Cagalli sobbed and then peeked to her right while continuing to pretend to cry. She saw a BIG kitty coming her way and her eyes began to sparkle again. "KITTY!" she screamed and jumped the plush, then hugging it and the person who was holding it too. "GIMME KITTY!"

Milly was just staring from the side with a dragon in her hands and a face which looked like she was going to burst if she didn't start laughing. Oh yea Cagalli's gonna shriek with horror when she finds out who she's hugging.

"WTF?" the person holding the cat yelled. "Who the hell is hugging me? Who the hell is MOLESTING me? Dearka! Who the hell is it!" Athrun mumbled into the cat as he was hugged to it.

Dearka was just inching towards Milly with a face to match hers and they both looked at each other before starting to laugh at what would happen when Athrun and Cagalli figured they were hugging each other.

As if breaking out of her cat obsession trance, Cagalli stopped hugging the person and cat as tightly, looked at Milly and noticed that DEARKA was next to her, both of them laughing their heads off. Now was logic time, she was always with Milly and Dearka was here. Dearka was always with Ath--

"OH MY GOD!" she screamed and let go of the cat and Athrun and flew ten feet backwards. "AAAHHHH!"

Athrun threw the cat at Dearka's face, efficiently shutting the dude up and then looked at who had been "molesting" him. His eyes bugged out as he saw it was Cagalli.

Milly pointed at both Athrun's and Cagalli's horrified expressions and went into another laughing fit. She slid down to the floor, still laughing and then pounded on Dearka's chest not knowing that the guy was actually on the floor with swirly eyes from the cat being thrown at him. "Oh my god! That's so cute!" Milly exclaimed and starting crying and laughing at the same time. "So very cute!"

"Now look Athrun! I wasn't hugging you by my own will! I was hugging the kitty! NOT you! No way would I hug you on my own will!" Cagalli said with a shock all over her face and shook a finger at him.

"I know you wouldn't hug ME by your own will and I wouldn't hug YOU on my own will either. But what the heck!" Athrun growled with a frown. "You don't just go jumping people and then hugging them and their stuff! You could be charged with molesting! If you wanted the cat, just ask!"

Milly had stopped laughing and was now watching the exchange between Athrun and her best friend. She could bet that another argument would happen…well…at least it always does when those two talk.

Dearka finally awoke and grumbled some stuff as he rubbed his sore face and his chest. What happened to his chest? It seemed like a boulder had been dropped on it and it was hurting. "Hey Milly, what the--"

"SSSSH!" Milly hissed and pointed at Athrun and Cagalli.

Dearka got the hint and watched the two people quietly and with curiosity.

"Well I'm sorry if I hugged your mighty presence," Cagalli grumbled and looked at the ground.

Athrun rolled his eyes and walked up to Cagalli. He held out a hand and Cagalli looked at it but didn't take it. Athrun sighed again at Cagalli's stubbornness and crouched down.

"Look Cagalli. What I wanted to say this morning was that I'm sorry that I didn't believe you when you said Mia started the fight. I think she was guilty and she told me over the phone that she did in fact start everything. I just wanted to say I'm sorry that I was being such an idiot. I don't know what I could do to say sorry but if you like, you can have this cat," he said and handed the cat over to her. (Aww…That's so cute.)

Cagalli peeked at it over her bangs and was deciding weather to take it or not. Of course, since she was obsessed with cats, she took it and hugged it while still not looking up at Athrun.

Athrun grinned and then got up. "Well, that's a;; I got to say for now," he said. "Let's go Dearka," he addressed Dearka while walking away from Cagalli in the opposite directions.

Cagalli continued to look down at the cat without saying anything and keeping mute.

Dearka got up, extended a hand to Milly while she eyed it suspiciously but took it anyways.

You know that was a big mistake doncha?

Dearka gave her a slap on the butt and Milly grew rigid with anger. She started seeing red and grabbed the hammer from behind her. It instantly grew large in her hand and Dearka's eyes bulged.

He was in for it now.

Dearka went flying through the air in Athrun's direction and Milly huffed as she let go of the hammer. The hammer converted back to it's normal size and Milly stared at her work. Dearka was currently still flying across the enormous room before he connected with a wall.

"Now that's gotta hurt…" Athrun grumbled and then looked back at Cagalli who was currently still sitting on the floor with the cat. But what he found surprising was that she was looking up at him decently without the usual death look in her eyes.

'She looks pretty that way,' he thought but shook it from his mind.

"Hey Cagalli…" he said and she looked up at him with the same expressions but more softer looker then the deadly one. "You know…I kinda liked that hug."

Cagalli's mouth opened a bit and she continued to stare at Athrun with a disbelieving look on her face. She continued to open and close her mouth a few times, too stunned to say anything until she just kept her mouth shut.

Athrun turned around to hid his red face from Milly and Cagalli. He couldn't believe he just SAID that to HER. The one person who hated him and the one girl he really hated too. 'I can't believe I actually said that I was sorry either…"

Milly looked at Athrun with her mouth wide open. She started giggling and then sat next to Cagalli in the middle of the walkway. She looked down at Cagalli with a knowing smile on her face. "No wasn't that nice. You guys didn't fight for once."

Cagalli looked down at the floor again and then grinned.

'Guess what Athrun? I guess I liked it too…'

* * *

WHOOO! Looks like Love is in the air. Well we hope. I found Athrun so cute at the end. TT.TT When he's not acting like a total ass in this fic! Wait, I am aloud to say ass right? this is Teen rated. Oh well.

Like I said I over shot my over view so no over view of this chapter. But! Anything you didn't see in this chapter is in the next one. :-)


	7. Mixed Emotions

FINALLY! Another chapter done. I am so happy. This chapter had always been one of my favorites so I was glad to type it and get it over with. Now good things happen in this chapter so please enjoy reading it.

I do not own anything from this fic, shocking. Well the title, story line, and great comedy acts are not mine. They belong to LilFoxgirl. I have no way of know her in anyway just re-typing her fic to fit the story. The characters belong to Gundam peoples, trust me if I ran them it would be way different. And past chapter 14 is going to be me. Also the comedy is broken out in later chapters and also characters may go OC. Don't be afraid. So on with the story!

**Chapter 7: Mixed Emotions**

* * *

Cagalli walked up the stairs slowly taking a step every few seconds. Milly who was many steps in front of the girl looked back at her friend, wondering why see seemed to be spaced out. The hug couldn't have done this to her right? Milly knew they hated each other and that Cagalli would rather run around school naked than willingly hug him. But then, it WAS just a hug and what it's doing to her is just plain CREEPY! 

"Hey Cagalli…are you…okay?" Milly asked and went back down a step to walk next to Cagalli.

"No I am not okay," Cagalli said as she started sweating for some reason. She wiped at the sweat on her forehead and blew air out. "This is killing me!"

"It's killing you because you hugged Athrun on accident and he said he actually liked it?" Milly asked, guessing that she was right about why her best friend looked nervous and sweating. She looked like she was in pain too…

"WHAT! YOU THINK--" Cagalli screamed, her eyes wide as saucers. "You think THAT was killing me? Oh no! No no no no no no no! THIS is killing me!" Cagalli shouted and pointed behind her at her HUGE bag of plushes that she was dragging up the stairs.

"Oh…umm…whoops…?" Milly whispered sheepishly and rubbed at the back of her head. "Hey Cag…can I ask you something?"

Cagalli, who had slits for eyes since she was annoyed that Milly thought Athrun, of all people, was making her nervous and sweating, hissed out viciously, "what!"

"Do you umm…like.. Athrun?" Milly squeaked out quickly, fearing her head will be sliced off pretty soon.

"Do I--Do I---li--like--A-ATHRUN!" Cagalli yelled in such a loud voice that parts of the ceiling grumbled and fell on Milly's head. "HELL NAW!"

Milly squeaked as she felt Cagalli's aura blow sky high.

"I WILL NEVER LIKE THAT GAY ASS!" Cagalli screamed and ran up the stairs pulling her bag of plushes along behind her like it weighed as light as a feather.

"Whoops…" Milly said as she watched Cagalli disappear from view. "I guess the wrong thing to say…"

Cagalli trudged up the stair case while pondering Milly's words over and over. Did she like Athrun? She didn't think so. I mean, it was just a hug and it's not like she could stop hating him just because he told her he liked it. She still hated his guts and she still hated the way he would smile and she still hated the way he would talk and flirt…in short she still hated everything about him. The only problem was whenever anyone mentioned Athrun, the first thought that popped into her head was not about how she wanted to kill Athrun but rather when he said he enjoyed that little hug. That was annoying her but its not suppose to be a big deal…

"Okay…now where did I go and where is Milly…" Cagalli grumbled to herself as she noticed that though all her anger, it had taken her to some unknown part of the castle. She spotted a soda stand and shrugged. Might as well stay in once place then walk around mindlessly.

She walked up to the stand and ordered a sprite. Leaning against the stand, she looked around for any signs of Milly or anyone else she knew. There was hardly anybody here and the few people who were here, she didn't know.

"Here's your sprite," the young guy behind the counter said and handed Cagalli over the soda.

Saying thanks, Cagalli took a seat on one of the benches nearby and continued to look around for someone. The history classes were big! How come she couldn't even see ONE person she knew.

Sipping on her sprite quietly, she stared at the bag of plushes in front of her and the first thing that stood out to her was that cat. It was right there, staring back up at her with those enormous cute eyes. Athrun had given that to her…

"HEY CAGALLI!" someone screamed in front of the girl, giving her such a fright that she sprayed the soda all over the person's face until the person was barely recognizable.

Cagalli gulped and took another long sip from her sprite to calm for rapidly beating heart. Taking another sip, she got ready for some screaming from whoever it was that was dripping wet with soda and probably very pissed.

"Cagalli…it's me…Yunna," the guy said and wiped away the soda revealing Yunna's face.

Cagalli's eyes widened to a considerable size and sprayed the mouthful of sprite she had in her mouth all over Yunna again. Quickly she grabbed her bag of plushies by a corner of the plastic, she made a dead sprint for the door, not caring where it took her as long as it was anywhere from Yunna. She would have rather met no one at all in that place than having to meet him while she was alone. The guy was spooky and Cagalli swore that he stalks her because he always had pictures of her everywhere she didn't remember taking a picture there. Was he…obsessed with her?

Running through a big hall, she saw another door at the end and quickly opened it. In her haste, she clicked the lock closed on the outside of the door without knowing and slammed the door shut on the inside. Heaving a big sigh of relief, she just wasn't ready for the next shock.

"Ca…Cagalli?" a familiar voice asked and Cagalli froze as she felt her blood turn cold.

Peeking just one eye open, she turned around and came face to face with Athrun.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" she screamed, loud enough to deafen the poor guy in front of her.

"It IS you!" they both shouted in each other's face and had their mouths open.

"Oh screw my life," Cagalli mumbled angrily to herself and tried to turn the doorknob. She suddenly gulped and tried turning the doorknob again. Panic rising to the surface of her emotions had taking in deep breaths as she twisted the doorknob this way and trying to make it turn. "AAAAH! FRIGGIN DOORKNOB! LET ME OUT!"

Athrun just stared at her in shock. "You…locked us in!" he demanded with wide eyes.

"No I di---Yes I di---I mean! No! YES! AAAHHHHH!" Cagalli screamed out in frustration and clutched her head. "This isn't happening! I can't be stuck in a dam room with that biggest jerk on Earth!" she screamed and slid down onto the ground, putting her face in her hands in horrible resignation.

"Well sorry for being a JERK!" Athrun hissed out angrily and looked at the pathetic pile on the ground. "You make me sick…"

"Well you make me sick too," Cagalli grumbled irately before turning around and leaning on the door to stare around the room observation. This time, Cagalli's eyes were WIDE with horror and she squeaked while covering her eyes. This couldn't be happening…

Athrun grinned like he had won the lottery at seeing the strong fear in Cagalli's eyes. "I see you don't like this room very much, huh?" he questioned as he smirked at having the upper hand.

"Oh no! I loooove this room!" Cagalli grumbled as sarcastically she could from her hands and shook her head. "I just don't like seeing thing like this…"

"Come on! It's just how people were tortured in the castles years and years ago! It's just some people getting their heads chopped off, people hanging from the ceiling by a chain connecting the ceiling to their belly button, people having their tongues pulled off, people being stretched---" Athrun was just beginning to tell the nasty details about the room when Cagalli threw one of her big plushies at him.

"SHUT UP!" she squeaked out loudly while her heart thumped in her face as those descriptions were just graphically drawn in her mind from her trepidation.

"Well learn to love this room because I think we'll be stuck in here for a while, thanks to you," Athrun stated and walked to the other side of the room, leaving poor Cagalli alone.

"I really do hate you, Athrun. I really, really do," Cagalli said quietly and looked down at the ground. "You can HAVE your stupid cat back," Cagalli growled and picked up her back up her bag of toys, searching through it for the plush. "Where it is…" she whispered to herself while digging through the mess of animals.

"So? Where is it?" Athrun asked, watching the girl dig through her enormous bag of toys.

"Umm…I don't have it right now. I'll give3 it back to you laters," Cagalli said and frowned at Athrun. She didn't know where the plush was but she had an idea that she might have dropped it at where she met Yunna. She's guessing that in her haste, she dropped it without knowing. Only problem is that she hopes Yunna picked it up and was holding it for her or else she wouldn't know what to give back to Athrun. Her sewing skills ain't great either. Hey wait! Why would she sew the cat back for ATHRUN? She'll tell him she lost it if couldn't find it.

'I bet you lost it or threw it off the tower," Athrun said and shrugged as he looked the other way. "Not like I care though."

"Heh…" Cagalli said and from then on, the two of them were on mute, each of them on the opposite sides of the room.

Cagalli hugged her knees to herself and laid her chin on them while keeping her eyes closed and shaking slightly. This was the most perfectly horrible place to be right now. In a horror/torture room with the biggest moron on the face of the earth. God is SOOOOOO nice to her…

Athrun looked at the girl across the room with his sharp emerald eyes and sighed. She was being stubborn and he knew it by the way she was shaking slightly and how she kept on mumbling incoherent things to herself. He wasn't trying to be mean by leaving the girl on the other side of the room while she was scared out of her wits. Its just…this was Cagalli! And why was he even thinking about her…

Cagalli squeaked really loudly when she felt the slight touch of fabric brushing down her arm. This brought a chill down her spine and her heart missing a beat. Screaming, she swatted at what it was with her hands while continuing to keep her eyes shut to the world.

Two warm hands grabbed both of hers and held her still while it commanded, "Shut up Cagalli! It's just me!"

Opening her eyes abruptly, she came face to face with a very pissed Athrun who looked like some of Cagalli's swats had hit him smack on the cheeks. His cheeks were glowing a slight red but his eyes were ablaze with a firefly glow as he stared intently at the girl in front of him until she calmed down at site.

"Are you done hitting me yet?"

Cagalli blushed a light rosy color from her embracement and felt her heart rate go higher instead of lower. Taking in deep breaths to try and calm her heart which was going at express rate and which was thumping loudly in her head, she refused to meet the rapt stare of the guy in front of her but rather gazed at both their hands intertwined together in her lap. This only made her face a deeper red and her mind explode with thousands of thoughts running through them as she felt the heat overwhelm her.

"Are we…are we going to get out of this place?" Cagalli asked quietly, trying to make her mind's train of thought change directions.

"I der---" Athrun began but at that time, Cagalli had looked up at him and gasped.

"Oh my god…I'm sorry!" Cagalli exclaimed when she remembered how red his cheeks were.

Without thinking, she separated one of their hands and reached to brush her fingers lightly across his cheek. Cagalli gulped when she fully realized she had just done something really "friendly" to someone who she was suppose to hate.

Athrun shuddered at the contact and gulped nervously as he felt his face grow heated and heart beat at a nearly painful speed. His hatred for Cagalli vanished like water being poured over the fire to extinguish it. The only thing left behind was diminutive tingle that spread from his head to the tip of his toes. His breath caught in his throat when Cagalli brushed his ear to his chin as they both kept their intense eye contact.

As sudden as she had did that action, she retracted her hand back twice as fast and flushed an almost crimson color. Looking the other way, she mumbled a slurred apology and extracted her other hand away from his vaguely trembling grip.

Still blushing, Cagalli looked at Athrun and asked, "Does it sting?"

"Naw," Athrun grumbled, trying to pretend that Cagalli touching his cheeks wasn't a big deal.

But through the dim, shadowy light, it lit up both their faces perfectly precise and showed that in fact, both of them were still flushing from the uncalled-for action. Turning away from each other in awkwardness, they chose to fix their sights on something else which was very interesting --- the floor and the ceiling.

Suddenly, a pained groan erupted from the other side of the room and Cagalli squealed in fright before literally jumping onto Athrun's lap and hugging him around the chest in fear. Shaking with terror, she buried her head in Athrun's chest and yelped out, "what was that?" while breathing like she had just ran a mile in five minutes.

Athrun, who wasn't as freaked out as Cagalli, imagining that the groan was a sound effect since this was obviously a torture room, patted Cagalli's head softly and tried to pry her off of him.

Who knows who might just choose this time to come in and see them both like this! And since people believe what their eyes first see rather then believing in what was logical, some people might just take it the wrong way. Or maybe just because they were perverts like Dearka, but that's another story…

Athrun gently hushed the girl in his lap as he made small swirly patting gestures on Cagalli's back to try to make her calm down. When Cagalli finally settled down enough to look at Athrun, she took a glimpse around the room, trying to find the source of the groan but to no success.

Looking back up at the guy, she said, "I wanna go out!" and gave him a puppy-dog look which made Athrun melt although he didn't show it.

"We'll go out. Don't worry," he said and tucked a stray strand of hair behind Cagalli's ear before giving her a reassuring smile.

"But I'm SCARED!"

"I'll protect you…"

"…Huh…?"

"I said I'll protect you…forever…"

Now if those two weren't so caught up with each other, they would have noticed a pair of bright, yet flaring blue eyes glaring at Athrun.

Guess who?

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY GIRLFRIEND!" Yunna shouted in a deafening voice while literally kicking the door with his foot.

Cagalli quickly scrambled off of Athrun's lap and stared at the open doorway on the left side of the opposite side of the room next to Yunna. A big sweat drop appeared on her head as she glanced over to Athrun who looked just as surprised as she was.

HOW BLIND WHERE THEY TO NOT NOTICE THAT SECOND DOOR!

"DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH MY GIRLFRIEND LIKE THAT!" Yunna bellowed as his eyes held a livid look.

Running over to Athrun in his natural speed, Yunna flew his fists at Athrun's face before Athrun side stepped and avoided the blow with Yunna losing control and instead, landing his fists on the first door. This caused it to crack and split while the people on the big hall outside just stared at the fist protruding from the tick wooden door.

Retracting his hands, Yunna scowled daggers at Athrun who was currently looking at the enormous hole in the door with wide eyes. Yunna WAS angry and he HAD taken the scene wrongly.

"Yunna-kun!" Cagalli tried screaming but it seemed like the guy wasn't listening one bit and his only intention was on hurting Athrun…seriously.

"Yunna you shit hole!" Athrun shouted as he ducked to avoid one of Yunna's fists. Twisting 180 degrees, he stared at Yunna's back to one of those horror displays which had a hard, concrete cage around it. "Don't frikkin' take what you saw seriously!" he tried reasoning but Yunna just wasn't listening to anyone.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU BASTARD!" Yunna shouted in pure rage and landed a kick at Athrun's abdomen and sent him flying backwards, skidding to stop right in front of the display.

"STOP FIGHTING!" Cagalli screamed loud and clear, having enough of their fighting and throwing herself right in the middle of the fight.

That…would and was a bad idea.

Yunna, who had been running at his fastest speed, withdrew his fists as he finally noticed that Cagalli was right in front of him. Unfortunately, momentum carried him running and he couldn't stop in time, resulting in him smashing right into Cagalli. She exhaled sharply as the air was knocked out of her and both of them were sent hurtling backwards through the air.

Athrun's eyes grew to the size of pans as he watched the two hurtle back very close to him. He was frozen in place as the air in his lungs refused to let him breathe and his heart had seemed to stop in time.

By simple pure luck or something, Yunna and Cagalli whizzed right past him and when he blinked his eyes and he gulped as he turned around so quickly, it was a surprise that he didn't break his neck in the feat.

He watched in horror as Cagalli collided with the concrete cage, her eyes wide, with pain evident in them as her head knocked hard against the concrete. Yunna landed sharply on Cagalli's stomach, sprawled horizontally as he rolled down on her lap, moaning something about broken bones.

People who were peeping in had horror in their eyes as they watched the girl's head loll forward with bright blood revealing on the concrete behind.

Athrun has his mouth open in shock as he clambered over to Cagalli quickly while a familiar scream from behind signaled that Cagalli's best friend had just seen the scene.

Shaking the girl roughly, he shouted, "CAGALLI! ARE YOU ALRIGHT? CAGALLI! ANSWER ME! SOMEONE FUCKING CALL THE HOSPITAL!" The people stared back at him with weird looks until one decent soul finally whipped out his cell phone and dialed the emergency number.

Cagalli has her eyes half open as she stared at the fuzzy images in front of her. Why did her head hurt this much? Why was everything fuzzy? Why can't someone get that weight off of her lap?

Milly screamed in plain panic and worry as she watched her best friend's eye close more. "What happened?" HUH!" she screamed at Athrun as she shook him like a rag doll while watching more blood drip from the back of Cagalli's head. "WHAT DID YOU DO?"

Athrun looked at her with the most confused and terrified look he had given anyone and he quickly shot a worried glance over at Cagalli who by now has her eyes open to the least. Fret etched across his face as he finally heard the people with white stretchers come and push him away.

Cagalli took in ragged breaths as she felt the darkness creep to her mind and try to swallow her whole. Closing her eyes and welcoming the darkness, "Cagalli! Be alright! I LO-- Just be alright!" was the last thing she heard before the darkness embraced her in its peaceful sleep and the whole world was blacked out.

* * *

Gasp! well it may just be me, but it does sound likeAthrun was about to say love. Well I wonder what will happen. Well I know what happens. You don't but yeah. So here are some previews.

_"Today's Thursday...you've been in the hosital for two days. You were injured at Medueval Times."_

_"I can't remember ever going there! What happened to me!"_

_Cagalli hissed like a car and growled._

_"Slown down! SLOW DOWN!"_

_"SHUT UP YOU LIAR!"_

_"YUNNA WAS LIKE HARASSING ME IN THE MIDDLE OF THE CORRIDORS, CONFESSING HIS "LOVE" FOR ME AND i THINK HE WAS GOING TO HUG ME!"_

_"Get me Dullindal"_

(cries) 7 pages for the next chapter. That's way there are 7 previews. I made a system now. ;-)


	8. Just A Rainy Day

Another chapter up. It took me a bit to type this chapter, lazy I guess. Oh well it's here now. Thios chapter is long and is like an info chapter. But anyways enjoy it.

I do not own anything from this fic, shocking. Well the title, story line, and great comedy acts are not mine. They belong to LilFoxgirl. I have no way of know her in anyway just re-typing her fic to fit the story. The characters belong to Gundam peoples, trust me if I ran them it would be way different. And past chapter 14 is going to be me. Also the comedy is broken out in later chapters and also characters may go OC. Don't be afraid. So on with the story!

**Chapter 8: Just A Rainy Day**

* * *

There's nothing worse than a mind-splitting headache it's accompanied with blinding light trying to sneak its way into you when you just wanted to keep on sleeping.

What can be worse than that?

Well, try when someone is screaming at you causing your head to ache and pound even more and the person shakes whatever energy is left in you straight through the roof. Then when you try to scream the living daylights out of that person, to you horror, you throat is as dry as the Sahara Desert.

Now that you feel like someone had just popped the shit Outta you, this is the time to lock your hands together and pray to god, 'letmedieletmedieletmedie.'

Nice mantra huh?

Anyways, this was exactly what was happening to Cagalli and let me tell you, it isn't the least bit fun.

Grudgingly, Cagalli opened her eyes to slits and saw the familiar face of Milly.

So Milly was the one who was shaking her to death, huh?

She shall not get any Christmas presents this year. Hmph!

Cagalli opened her mouth to say "stop" but instead, she started coughing vigorously and her head only pounded more. It felt like someone had just stuck cotton balls in her ears and head and everything was blocked out as she clear the mess.

"Are you okay!" Milly looked at her friend with a concerned look and gestured to Dearka in as she him standing right outside the slightly opened door, looking in at the two girls.

Cagalli finally cleared the mess in her head and looked around confusedly as Dearka tip toed in. "Where am I?" Cagalli inquired as she looked around the room before resting her eyes on a bunch of gifts and flowers in the corner of the room. "And what are those for?"

Milly smiled a bit seeing her friend awake and conscious. "You're at the hospital, Cagalli."

"Hospital…why am I at the hospital?" Cagalli eyed Milly with a confused look and looked over to Dearka. "Why is he here?"

Athrun, who was standing right outside the still slightly opened door, just stood outside and listened, not daring to go inside because he was the reason she had gotten injured.

Milly looked at Cagalli and said, "You're at the hospital because of what happened at Medieval Times. The presents are from all those admirers of yours. Dearka's just…here."

Cagalli blinked at her best friend with a bewilder look on her face. "Medieval Times? We go there on Tuesday." Cagalli rubbed her temples slightly and continued to glance at Milly and with a curious look.

Milly started sweating as she intertwined her hands together. "Today's Thursday…you've been in the hospital for two days. You were injured at Medieval Times." At the confused look from Cagalli, Milly turned her attentions to Dearka and gave him a look which clearly read, 'HELP!'

"I'll go get the doctors," Dearka quickly grumbled and slipped out of the room, grabbing Athrun with him.

"But…I don't remember!" Cagalli's eyes went wide with realization and she looked at Milly pathetically. "I can't remember ever going there! What happened there? What happened to me?" Cagalli squealed in horror and drew her knees up to her chest, hugging herself to try to calm the panic rising from within her.

Milly could do nothing but sit on the side of Cagalli's bed and lay a comforting hand on Cagalli's knee. "Everything will be okay. The doctors will find out what's wrong."

Cagalli whimpered as a response and hugged herself tighter.

Milly looked at her friend with pity.

'She can't remember that day…that means…she won't remember what happened between her and Athrun…'

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

Milly, Dearka, and Athrun were all outside the room with gloomy looks while they were all plopped on the bench. Athrun looked at the two teens next to him and then sighed and went back to staring at the ceiling.

"Whatever you want to ask, just ask," Dearka whispered as he sensed that Athrun was worried about something.

Athrun gave Dearka a slightly surprised and went back to string to the ceiling again. "It's Cagalli…it looks like…she can't remember. I think…she can't remember what happened yesterday, but everything before that…"

She can remember," Milly finished for Athrun before looking at the two guys. "Its seems like the bump to her head was more serious then we thought."

"Hey Athrun…?" Dearka began.

"What!"

"What happened in that room?"

"…"

'Aaah…so something DID happen between those two.'

"Nothing happened!"

'Heh…something DID!'

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

Cagalli was back home after the doctors had checked up on her and confirmed that the hit to the head had erased all memories of what happened on Tuesday. It was considered amnesia expect she only the memories of a day and could only remember before that. She was currently stable and the doctors said that she might regain memory of that day later on. Her family had come to pick her up (Although with all those gifts, it was hard to fit Cagalli's mom, Cagalli's grandpa and Cagalli herself in the car) and took her home where Kira immediately jumped a his sister to ask if she was alright. This got a grunt and some shouting from Cagalli as her head still pounded a little from the action.

Cagalli stood at the window, both hands on the sill as she watched the clouds roll in from the far off sky. Watching night slowly wind its through the landscape, she continued to stare off as the wind blew in and played with her hair a bit.

To one looking at her from outside, it would have looked like she was enjoying the company of the tiny twinkling stars one after in the sky. But really, Cagalli was thinking back to who she saw at the hospital. It surprised her greatly to see him there actually…

Athrun.

Argh! That name gave off a sour taste to her tongue, but something was wrong. When her family had ushered her out of the hospital room while Milly still chattering and asking her if she was alright, she had seen him.

He was just standing there, down the corridor, staring at her. This would have greatly disgusted her that he was looking at her, but what really bothered her was not that he was there, but the look he was giving her.

He was staring at her with hurt look on his face, as if someone he loved had just left him in the dust and eloped with some handsome, sweet guy.

What could have possibly happened between them that he would give her such a face instead of his usual cocky one?

It must have been something very important.

The girl watched the gray clouds cover up the moon and stars as gentle drops of rain fell down upon her roof. Shutting the window swiftly, she continued to look out the window one more time, enjoying the pattering of the rain against her window, before letting her fatigue take over.

Yawning and stretching, she found her way lazily to her big, fluffy bed and fell asleep as soon as her face met the pillows.

Unknowingly, she fell asleep against a cute kitty plush next to her…

"ARGH! I'm late!" Cagalli screamed as she fled down the stairs, one hand trying to brush her hair and the other pulling on a sock. Hopping on one foot to the kitchen, she grabbed a piece of toast from the hand that finished putting on her sock, and stuffed the toast in her mouth.

"Cagalli dear! Milly's here!" Cagalli's mom stated near the front door and Cagalli screamed again.

Pulling on her white snow bunny-like jacket on, she grabbed her backpack, pulled her frumpled skirt (It's a school uniform) and raced out the front door, one hand up to protect herself from the steady pouring rain.

"Cagalli! Your um---" Mrs. Attha began but the door had already slammed shut. "--brella--"

"Hurry Cag!" Milly shouted from the car and opened the side door for her friend.

Cagalli practically dived through the door in true base-stealing style. "Oh my head…" Cagalli mumbled as she sat up in a right position and held her spinning head. "It hurts…"

"Well it should after that feat," Milly scoffed and looked out the window at some guy running down the side walk on the opposite side of the street.

"Hey. Isn't that Athrun?" Milly inquired and pointed at the running guy.

Cagalli hissed like a cat and growled. This only caused Milly to sweat drop seeing Cagalli giving the same treatment she gave Athrun before Medieval Times.

"Is that your friend Milly?" Milly's mom asked before Milly could answer, "that poor boy is going to catch a cold. I'll give him a ride." Milly's mom spun across the street with a loud. Long screech of the tires while Cagalli held in front of her like a lifeline with eyes the size of pancakes.

Athrun who had stopped and watched the very familiar car of Milly's drive and turn like a maniac across a narrow street, just lifted an eyebrow when the car stopped in front of him.

"Honey. Do you need a ride?" Milly's mom said, opening the windows slightly which caused rain to patter in.

Milly held a hand over Cagalli's mouth when the latter had recovered from her shock and was about to comment about letting a "vile beast" be in the same car as her.

Athrun spotted Cagalli to say "HELL NO! NEVER!" and sighed. "No than---" he was about to finish when Milly swung the back side door open and grabbed him in with her freehand. (The other was still over Cagalli's mouth)

"Mom! STEP ON THE GAS!" Milly screamed when she eyed the clock and noticed that they only had five minutes to get to school.

Milly's mom indeed "stepped on the gas" and they were speeding down the road like a racing car, complete with the screech of the wheels and the scream of passengers.

"Slow Down! SLOW DOWN!" Cagalli shrieked like a lunatic when Milly's mom missed a car by an inch and nearly spun out of control. "AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed when they swerved to one side and nearly hit a truck. Clutching to the seat in front of her till it was ready to pop, she prayed to god that she had been a very good girl and didn't deserve to die at such a young and painful death.

Athrun was just holding onto the door like a leech that hadn't seen blood for his whole lifetime and began to regret ever letting these lunatics give him a ride. He would have much rather ran his way to school, in the rain, and be tardy.

Milly and Milly's mom seemed to be the only two people who were calm and as if narrowly missing a few trucks and cars on the way very normal.

In a matter of only four minutes, (Which seemed like endless hours of torture to Cagalli and Athrun) they had arrived at the school, with a humongous screech from the tires when they stopped. Cagalli's forehead hit the seat she had being holding onto and she shouted out some few colorful words from the pain and the pounding of her headache.

She laid back in the seat with twirly and swirly eyes to try to relax, but her moment of relaxation was gone when Milly grabbed her and Athrun out of the car and dragged them to their first period class.

Athrun was still currently frozen in the position he was in the car but when the cold water from the rain ran into his mouth, he sputtered it out and wondered why the world seemed to be passing at a fast motion.

The first person he eyed was a pissed Cagalli off Cagalli, with her arms folded across her chest and a frosty glare directed at him. Her hair was dripping wet and the fluffy hem of her jacket was not so fluffy anymore.

The next thing he noticed was that he was practically flying half way through the air but then noticed that he wasn't actually levitating but a girl short light brown and dripping wet hair was dragging both him and his lovely companion next to him. Did he say lovely? (cough, cough)

'But she is pretty…' he debated in his head and he pecked at her from the side of his eyes to watch her perfect form since her cloths practically clung to her body.

Oh god…he was turning into another Dearka!

Coughing to hide his embracement, Cagalli peeked at Athrun and gave him another glare when she saw the red tinting his cheeks, before turning to look the other way.

"We're here!" Milly screamed in happiness and dragged the two people along behind her into the room, dumping Athrun in his chair near his little fan club and dragging Cagalli with her to their usual seat at the other side of the room.

This got a few gasps from the fan club, a few wide eyes from Cagalli and Milly admirers and a few raised eyebrows from everyone else.

Did CAGALLI and ATHRUN (and Milly…) just enter the room TOGETHER! Without killing each other.

"RINGGGG!"

The bell rang just as Cagalli and Milly took their seats, oblivious to the glaring or wondrous eyeing of their fellow classmates.

Cagalli's expressions soured when she was shaking her head like a dog to rising her hair out. She was soaked to the bone and being in a room where you had to sit down for an hour, listening to the teacher ramble nuisance was not going to stop you from catching a cold.

Now if Cagalli had been looking around the room, she would have noticed the extremely frosty glare from Mia, who was not at all pleased that Athrun and Cagalli weren't fighting when they came into the room.

She'll have to fix that…

Giggling evilly to herself, she looked at Athrun and smiled sweetly. The guy didn't even smile back as Mia noticed he wasn't even looking at her, but at Cagalli.

Heh…so he has fallen for that wench huh? Oh she'll put Cagalli in her place…one way or another…

Milly picked up on the nasty smile of Mia directed to Cagalli from the side of her eyes and shuddered. Mia was up to something and she bet her tiara from Medieval Times that, that evil girl would do something to Cagalli.

She'll have to stay by Cagalli for the while…

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

It was lunch and Cagalli groaned that they had to stay indoors thanks to the rapidly pouring rain outside. It wasn't going to stop was it?

Cagalli glanced up at the sky and it was covered with gray thick clouds. Nope…it wouldn't stop for a while.

"What the heck. It's nearly the end of October…sheesh…weather people are never right. Stupid unpredictable weather." Cagalli turned around, ready to go find Milly when she bumped into someone.

"CAGALLI!" the person screamed and Cagalli started shuddering for some reason when she recognized the voice.

"Yu-Yunna!" she squeaked and slowly moved backwards.

Cagalli looked up to see Yunna's beaming face and squeaked in horror. Looking around for an escape, she realized that she was stuck in a spider's web, with the spider coming in for the kill. (Though Yunna is more like a monkey!)

Problem was…why couldn't she figure why she was scared of Yunna?

"Cagalli…" Yunna looked at the girl, probably oblivious to the scared expression in her features. "I'm sorry that I didn't protect you from Athrun at Medieval…"

"SHUT UP YOU LIAR!" Cagalli screamed before she even thought about what she was saying.

All she knew…was that he was lying…

A sudden electricity bolt ran through her mind and her vision flashed back as she remembered three words.

-----

"_I'll protect you…"_

-----

Clutching the sill she had backed up into, she looked at Yunna angrily. "Don't talk shit with me Yunna…go away…"

Yunna staggered back, hurt. He had only been trying to help Cagalli when that evil Athrun was molesting her! Well…he ended up hurting her too…but that was an accident! But he had heard that she couldn't remember anything, so she wouldn't remember him ever hurting her right? He could use that to his advantage!

"But Cagalli-chan…I was only…"

"SHUT UP!"

Yunna was really hurt now as he turned around, his back facing Cagalli. "Cagalli…I love you…" Twisting around, by what means, ready to prove to her that he loved her, he had his arms wide open when he noticed--

Cagalli wasn't there.

Looking down the corridor, he spotted her rounding the corner at 200 miles per hour, nearly smashing into some innocent bystander.

Yunna sniffed and took his hand to wipe away imaginary tears. "She LOVES me too!"

Argh…he's really brain-dead huh?

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

"Where were you?"

"Where were YOU!"

Cagalli and Milly stared at each other and gave a deadpan looks.

"Did something happen to you?" Milly practically screamed in Cagalli's face, worry etched on her expressions as she remember the evil look from Mia.

"YES!"

Milly gulped as she had her worst fears come true. "What happened!"

"YUNNA WAS LIKE HARASSING ME IN THE MIDDLE OF THE CORRIDORS, CONFESSING HIS "LOVE" FOR ME AND I THINK HE WAS GOING TO HUG MEEEEE!" Cagalli screamed and shook her best friend by the shoulders. "It was SCARYYYYYY!"

Milly let out a sigh of relief as she realized she had jumped to a conclusion. It was just Yunna…no harm…?

Cagalli saw the look of relief cross Milly's face and gave her an evil look to her. "You aren't scared for me!"

"Oh…yes I am! Yes I am!" Milly nodded her head with wide eyes to show her support but what she was REALLY concerned about was not Yunna…Cagalli had kicked his butt the last time. Cagalli would have done it again. What she was really concerned about was Mia…

That girl was more dangerous than she looked.

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

Mia was right now in the girls bathroom, reapplying her mascara as she took out a cell phone that perfectly matched her outfit that day.

Putting the mascara back in her purse and taking out her eye shadow, she flipped open the cell phone and dialed some numbers.

"What do ya want?" a rough voice across the line answered and Mia smiled as she applied the eye shadow carefully.

"Get me Dullindal."

* * *

WhoOOooOO! I wonder what is going on. Well you'll have to wait. The next chapter is a good one. So I hope you all will enjoy this.

So here are your previewws:

_"Can you give Ath and me a ride? PUH-LLEESE!"_

_"Mommy! Mommy! What's that girl doing kissing the ground?"_

_"Well at least they sure are unique."_

_"Getting a little closer aren't we?"_

_"Are we...friends?"_

_"THE GIRLS!"_

Well there you go.


	9. Dearka’s three steps to winning a girl

Okay if I have no one reviewing this story anymore I understand. I haven't updated in the longest time. So I'm so sorry. So not much about why I have been away. I'm just lazy. XD Yeah sorry. I am getting back into the swing of things so the next chapter is really good. So read this chapter please!

I do not own anything from this fic, shocking. Well the title, story line, and great comedy acts are not mine. They belong to LilFoxgirl. I have no way of know her in anyway just re-typing her fic to fit the story. The characters belong to Gundam peoples, trust me if I ran them it would be way different. And past chapter 14 is going to be me. Also the comedy is broken out in later chapters and also characters may go OC. Don't be afraid. So on with the story!

**Chapter 9: Dearka's three steps to winning a girl

* * *

**

Two girls sharing an umbrella, quickly crossed while giggling about normal girl stuff. Around then were various other students with their friends, going to wherever they wished on a rainy Friday after school. 

Cagalli avoided a deep rain puddle and groaned when they had to walk around another huge flood in the middle of their shuttle court. Hmmm…should she tell Milly about what came back to her at lunch?

"Hurry up Cag! Let's walk faster. My mom's there." Milly warned and started running, leaving Cagalli in the rain while she had the heaven called her umbrella.

Shrieking when the rain pattered on her hair again, Cagalli ran up to Milly and flew under the shelter of the umbrella. Giving Milly a slight push, she frowned and patted down her frizzy hair.

The question she had thought about asking Milly was totally forgotten as they both ran over to Milly's mom's car and Milly quickly scrambled in. Cagalli hesitated into going into the same car as Milly's mom, remembering this morning, but who gave a heck? As long as she didn't die…

Wait…WOULD she die?

0.0

She couldn't give this question another thought either as Milly grabbed onto her hand and dragged her in with Milly's mom quickly starting the engines. Milly was staring out the window, gazing at all the students practically dive like bullets into their parent's cars. She was about to look away when someone appeared right in front of her window, dripping wet. Her eyes widened at the sight but she shook her head and rolled down the window, screaming "What do you want Dearka!" and wiping her face from the rain that splattered in.

"You're going to the movies right?"

"YEA. NOW WHAT?"

"Can you give Ath and me a ride? PUH-LEESE!"

"WHY?"

"His mom called in and said she couldn't take us because her car swerved to the side around a wet road and one of her tires popped!"

Cagalli shuddered when she heard that. If THAT had happened this morning, Milly's mom would have likely drove off a cliff…

"HURRY IN THEN YOU IDIOTS!" Milly literally screamed when her lap and shirt started getting soaked from the heavy rain still shooting in.

"THANKS!" Dearka shouted back and looked like he was ready to kiss her.

Dearka quickly scrambled into the front passenger seat and rolled down his window glaring at Athrun to tell him to get in the car.

Athrun was looking at the car like it was ready to run him over. He was shaking his head slightly as he eyed the car and backed off. "I am not going to go in there," he whispered and gave Dearka a very serious look.

"Get in you idiot! You're going to catch a cold out there!" Dearka shouted as he looked as his friend's hair, dripping wet with rain. His clothes were already soaked and the guy was already having trouble trying to shield his eyes from the battering rain. "Get yo butt in here or I'm not going to pay for your movie ticket!"

Athrun twitched and gave Dearka a glare before moving towards the car hesitantly. Within reaching range, Milly grabbed onto his wrist and dragged him in, closing the door and rolling up the window. Dearka rolled up his window too and turned over to look at Milly's mom, giving her a charming smile revealing his sparkling white teeth.

'First step- Be on a girl's parent's good side.'

"Well, aren't you that charming young man," Milly's mom answered and smiled before literally rushing head first into the traffic. "What's your name?"

Dearka's smiled wavered and he clutched at the arm rests tightly. "Dearka, Mrs. Haww."

'Second step-Try to appreciate the girl's parent's driving instead of going insane and jump put the window from fright.'

"Well nice to meet you, Dearka." Milly's mother replied and smiled over at him, and since she wasn't looking to where she was driving, she swerved a turn at 150 miles per hour.

Dearka was too busy imitating an ice cube to be answering or thinking about the third step.

Cagalli quickly did a few prayers and clutched the seat in front of her again, hugging it like it was her baby.

Athrun bit his lips, looked down at his lap and tried not to hurl when he glimpsed out the window and everything was going by at a high velocity.

Milly was, again, the only one aside from her mother who was use to the dangerous, race-car style driving to be worrying about what to put in her will. She kept on chatting about which movie was the best and whether or not to buy buttered popcorn or plain.

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

Cagalli dragged her poor tired body out of the car and shakily muttered a thankyou to Milly's mom as the lady drove off with horns beeping at her. Cagalli closed her eyes in contentment when she was standing in the middle of the walkway and let out a sigh of relief. Slapping herself lightly to confirm that she was in fact alive and not in heaven, she sighed in contentment again as she realized she was still on earth.

People walking down the walkway raised an eyebrow as they watched a girl with blond hair shriek with happiness and jump up and down while pumping her fist into the air.

"Mommy! Mommy! What's that girl doing kissing the ground?"

"Ignore the crazy lunatics honey. The people in white clothes will come for them soon."

Milly sweat dropped at the passer by's comment and jumped on Cagalli, dragging her up onto her feet. "Stop it Cag! People are beginning to stare!"

Cagalli titled her head to the side and blinked confusingly at her best friend. "Eh?"

Milly's narrowed her eyes in annoyance and patted the other teen's on the back. "don't worry about Cagalli…we can see the doctors later…" Milly mumbled sadly and walked towards the entrance of the theaters.

Two light bulbs appeared on top of the two's girl's heads and Milly turned back to observe the guys who were just staring. "Well? Why are you guys just standing there?"

Dearka and Athrun gave her a confused look while Cagalli's light bulb because brighter and brighter.

Milly sighed. Was everyone becoming as dense and thinking slow today? "I mean, are you guys coming with us or what?"

The light bulb on top of Cagalli's head shattered with a high ringing sound. And it's place, was a skull. "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! LUCKY YOU! TOO BAD CAGALLI! THEY'RE COMING WITH YOU!" The skull cackled, as it did the taco dance around Cagalli's head.

"WHHHAAAAATTTTTT!" Cagalli shrieked and turned her head to the side to look at Milly angrily; all the while ignoring the taco dancing skull.

Milly's eyes went big, shining with pure and utter innocence from them as she blinked cutely, her hands lightly folded in front of her. "Well Cagalli…eh…since they are…umm…here…I thought…uh…that I would invite them…heh…while we were in the car…hehe…"

A dark and menacing aura surrounded Cagalli, and the cackling skull was making things worse. "And how come I didn't hear you ask them?" she said in a low, threatening voice.

Milly raised an eyebrow. "Cause you were too busy leaching into the seat in front of you and mumbling stuff?"

A vein pop appeared on the side of Cagalli's head and she clenched her teeth in frustration. Then with a wave of menace, she twirled to glare at Dearka and Athrun (who both squeaked) and growled. "You!" pointing at Dearka "Don't you DARE touch me or I'll make sure you won't be able to produce a new generation!"

Dearka and Athrun winced at that treat.

Happy with that settled, Cagalli's snarl disappeared and was replaced with a brilliant smile as Athrun twitched at the sudden mood swing. "So now! Let's go have some fun!" Cagalli chuckled happily and high fived with Milly as both girls smirked and ran into the theater, straight for the concession stands.

Both boys stared after them, Athrun observing Cagalli who was weirdly slash angrily at something above her head, before Dearka grumbled,

"Well at least they sure are unique."

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

Milly sniffled sadly as they watched the girl on the screen scream out her love for the guy, but only to see him turn and smile at her sadly before collapsing, a pool of dark blood beginning to surround him. Milly wailed loudly and grabbed onto the closest ting to her, Dearka's arm, and wiped her eyes with his sleeves.

Dearka suddenly had little hearts in his eyes and he sneakily put his arm around the crying girl.

'third step-Use as many sly yet sweet schemes possible to win her affection'

'If you have accomplished all these steps, congratulations! Mission Impossible accomplished!'

Cagalli looked at this with two dots for eyes and a big sweat drop on her head while Athrun (who was sitting next to her) looked at Dearka in the same way.

"He doesn't waste a chance to pick up a girl does he?" Cagalli asked as she watched Dearka smiling as wide as a Cheshire cat with his arms around Milly.

"Nope," Athrun answered and shook his head lightly.

Cagalli froze as she realized she was talking to Athrun and she sat back upright in her seat as stiffly as a plank of wood and continued to watch the movie. Athrun looked at her from the corner of his eye and kept in a sigh as he popped a piece of popcorn into his mouth.

Little did they know that a girl who had way too much make up on was sitting in the row in front of them and narrowing her eyes darkly as she clenched her hands in her skirt. Next to her was a guy with long black hair and a sinister smirk.

"So that's her…the girl called Cagalli?"

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

Cagalli rubbed her temples as she refrained from looking at Dearka and Milly who were both blushing and giggling. Her eyebrows came together in annoyance and frustration as she sighed rather dramatically when Milly's and Dearka's hands lightly touched each others and they both went off into sets of giggles with a bright blush coding there cheeks.

Both Athrun and Cagalli were walking slowly with Dearka and Milly leading in the front and both were getting a bit annoyed by the sky show of affections by both of their best friend. Cagalli slapped her face lightly when Milly went off into another set of giggles and drew her hands up to her face to cover her bright red cheeks.

"Getting a little closer ain't we?" Athrun said with a smirk on his face when he couldn't hold in his comment any longer.

Milly instantly froze along with Dearka and they both looked at Athrun with bewildered looks on their faces. Milly opened her mouth then closed it, then repeated that as she tired to think something to say. "MEANDHIM!" she finally shouted out and pointed furiously between Dearka and herself.

"Yea. Me and you." Dearka said and gave Milly an extra charming smile which only worked to make the girl blush furiously and turn around, shaking her head.

Cagalli gave what was the fifteenth sigh that day and shook her head sadly while going back to massaging her temples. Looking at the ground, she continued to walk and left the other behind who were staring at her.

"What's wrong with her?" Dearka asked curiously.

Athrun lifted an eyebrow and shook his head, rubbing his own temples and walking after Cagalli.

"Now what's wrong with him?" Milly questioned and both she and Dearka gave each other questioning looks before rushing after there best friends.

"It's weird seeing them so mushy!" Cagalli said and looked at Athrun, not that she wanted to but since he was the only one here, it wouldn't hurt. "Mushy, mushy, mushy. It's too mushy!"

"Damn right it's too mushy!"

Cagalli scratched her head as a sudden image appeared in her head. A girl hugging a boy in a dark room…"It reminds me of something." Cagalli looked up at Athrun thoughtfully and scratched her head some more. "I see a dark room and two people. They're both hugging…Is that normal to be seeing that? Maybe that lady was right…maybe people in white clothes will come for me…?"

Athrun blinked, ignoring the mental institution comment and looked at Cagalli with wide eyes. "YOU REMEMEBER!" he said, hope sparkling in his eyes.

"Remember what?" Cagalli asked, confused as the image faded away. "Hmm…I can't seem to see it anymore." Cagalli shrugged and continued walking as she started chattering about wanting vanilla ice cream with chocolate coating and strawberries.

Athrun looked up at the retreating back of Cagalli and sighed, taking in a deep breath as if getting ready for something spectacular. "Hey Cagalli…"

Cagalli turned around and smiled lightly. "Hmm?"

"Are we…friends?"

Cagalli drew in a sharp breath and the smile disappeared as it was replaced with a confused and lost look. Her hands shook lightly as another vaguely visible image ran through her mind.

-She was lightly stroking someone's cheeks but the face was hardly visible.-

Cagalli gulped and looked down at the ground with wide eyes as a part of her tried to force the image out of her head but another part making her curious as to who the person was.

-A strand of blue shimmered in her view-

With that picture done, the image began to disappear again and Cagalli's eyes started blinking as she let out another breath. Looking up, she met concerned emerald eyes and her own amber sparkling eyes went wide as she stood there, staring into the emerald orbs.

'Pull away Cagalli…pull away…'

Athrun was confused when he saw Cagalli looking at the ground, as if in shock. The question wasn't THAT bad was it? He was just asking if they were friends…HEY! Why DID he ask if they were friends? Okay okay. They had a little "moment" in the torture room but those things are common now a days! So why did he?

Confused yet curious, Athrun strode up to Cagalli, looking down at her with a surprised eyes. What he didn't expect was that she lifted her head up their face would be so…close. And now, he couldn't pull away for some strange unknown reason.

Cagalli just gulped as she continued to stare into Athrun's eyes, her body not responding to her mind as it yelled for her muscles to MOVE. She just continued to stare deep into the orbs and bit her lip. How could something have such…weird EMERALD eyes yet still look so…umm…nice?

A sudden wind blew across the two and a strand of Athrun's blue hair blew into Cagalli's view as she looked away from the emerald deepness and concentrated on the blue hair. 'Blue hair…? Just like…my image…'

Cagalli looked back up at the guy in front of her and her lips hardly moved as she whispered one word.

"Athrun…"

A sudden round of loud applause and a lot of laughter broke the trance between the two as they shot away from each other like it brunt. Athrun and Cagalli stared at the two teens behind them who were both currently laughing there heads off and clutching at their sides painfully.

"Whoo! You HAHAHA guys! That was HAHAHAHAHAHA some scene!" Dearka managed between laughter as little tear drops hung onto his eyes from trying to suppress his laughter.

Milly leaned on Dearka's shoulder and tried to take in a deep breath to stop her laughing but failed and started laughing all over again. "DAMN! HEHEHEHE! That was like HAHAHA soooo cute! HAHAHAHA! You should have seen the look BWAHAHAHAHA on both of your faces! HAHAHAHA! It's love I tell you! LOVE!"

Milly leaned all her weight on Dearka as Dearka leaned his weight against the tall building next to them, both still laughing like lunatics and trying not to cry.

Cagalli and Athrun both blushed as red as cherries as Milly slowly dragged her body over to Cagalli, leaning against the girl STILL laughing. "Cagalli…haha…dude…so cute…haha…you guys really---"

"Run." that was the simple word that escaped Cagalli's mouth.

"---do make a good couple…EEK!" Milly shrieked and started running down the street as Cagalli gave chase, shouting inappropriate curses after the girl.

Dearka instantly hut up and looked at Athrun, getting ready to run away too if he needed to. But he was only the recipient of a very deadpan and menacing look, promising a good deal of pain. "Eh heh…heh…?" Dearka mumbled and rubbed at the back of his head before practically squealing and throwing himself at Athrun's feet. "DON'T HURT ME PUH-LEESSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Athrun was about to give his best friend a good beating he won't forget before two glass-shattering, high-pitched, terror-filled screams broke through the air, freezing the blood of both males' veins.

"DEARKAAAA!"

"ATHRUNNNNN!"

Athrun and Dearka looked at each other with big eyes and looked down the street where Milly and Cagalli had just ran down. The limbs in both of their legs suddenly began to work as the ran down the street, surprise and horror etched on both of their faces.

"THE GIRLS!"

* * *

So it was pretty dull, buttttt it's leading up to something good! Okay here is a bit of a preview.

_"GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF OF CAGALLI, YOU BASTARDS,"_

_"I'm Dullindal...Athrun..."_

_"Cagalli? CAGALLI! WAIT!"_

_"YOU PROMISED ATHRUN! YOU SAID YOU'D PROTECT ME!"_

_"I-I really do care a lot for you..."_

:D All of you are dieing to read this next chapter I can tell. So please review if there's anyone out there still reading this.


	10. There's Always Love After The Rain

I'm being such a good girl. I have the next chapter already typed (Well of course) for you nice people! And keep the reviews coming! It only drives me to type more. And thanks to all the people out there who are still reading this! YAY! People are reading! Okay let's do I little discalimer and be on out way shall we?

I do not own anything from this fic, shocking. Well the title, story line, and great comedy acts are not mine. They belong to LilFoxgirl. I have no way of know her in anyway just re-typing her fic to fit the story. The characters belong to Gundam peoples, trust me if I ran them it would be way different. And past chapter 14 is going to be me. Also the comedy is broken out in later chapters and also characters may go OC. Don't be afraid. So on with the story!

**Chapter 10- There's Always Love After the Rain

* * *

**

Both boys' hearts beat like a world stampede as they ran down the street, not taking notice of the light drizzle and the clouds rolling, dark as the most creepiest places on Earth. A sudden ominous wind swirled from the top of the buildings to swiftly crawl down the walls like spiders as it played around with Athrun's long blue hair. The atmosphere was spooky, like a huge spider webs lightly brushing against your skin and bugs crawling up your arms and legs, it's legs prickling your flesh. 

Goosebumps appeared on Dearka's and Athrun's arms causing them to shudder, but that was the least of their problems as they turned the corner and glanced down the murky street, seeing an opening to an alley which the girl undoubtedly ran into.

It seemed like a sinister aura was leaking out of the corner of the alley, it's darkness consuming the tiny pieces of light and the boys had horrifying images in their head as their senses seemed to double in accuracy. Biting their lips in pure frustration, they were a few feet to the alley and as they drew closer, it seemed like a struggle was pursuing as they heard lots of screaming, yelling and things smashing and breaking.

Stepping on a puddle that was made from the rain before and the rain going slowly now, the image in the puddle was shattered in wavy tones and didn't settle as a sudden flash lit the skies in an eerie natural light, one similar to a supernatural phenomenon.

The rain slapped the guys on the face, but they ignored it and instead flung their wet strands away from their eyes. The cold rain hit them on the face mercilessly for such a light drizzle and their clothes were getting soaked and hung to their body.

The street next to them was empty, as empty as a house abandoned. Hardly any light was there and the walls of the building suddenly seemed to be enormous and consuming, a menacing feel in the air.

Their hearts still beating, the boys twirled to look down the alley and as if in perfect timing, lighting once again lit up the scene before them. Their hearts could have stopped from the heart attack right as they saw Milly and Cagalli and their mouths opened in shock.

A group of four ugly looking boys were trying to drag Cagalli and Milly deeper into the alley, likely thinking about doing an unforgivable crime to them. But it seemed like both girls were not giving up without a fight and two of the thugs had their foreheads bleeding. There were broken pieces of glasses on the ground, evidence that Cagalli or Milly had used a glass bottle on the two guys who had their foreheads bleeding.

Athrun let out an animalistic growl from his throat and clenched his fists till the veins showed visibly. "GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF OF CAGALLI, YOU BASTARDS," he roared before literally lunging at one of the two males, sending a powerful punch to the side of the guys face when he turned around to see what the commotion was.

Dearka was right behind Athrun, but instead, he swung his fist at the other two guys who were holding Milly. The other person who was just as surprised, let go of Milly's hand and the girl fell heavily on a bunch of garbage bags, her hands landing on something big and thick as she closed her eyes in pain.

Cagalli used the sudden interruption from Athrun to kick the remaining guy who was holding her upper arm. Unluckily for the guy, she had thought about kicking him in the most painful area on a male's body and he ended up doubling over, groaning, both hands at his groin.

The girl quickly and swiftly got up and ran further down the alley, Athrun too busy on top of the other guy, punching away at his face and calling him every foul word known to man kind to notice Cagalli. Cagalli suddenly tripped in her fear and haste, and squeaked painfully when she landed on the ground, skinning both of her palms on the wet ground. Moaning, her breath caught in her throat when her view landed on two perfectly shined shoes.

Dearka had officially taken down the first guy by slamming his head into the wall, watching the other male slide bonelessly to the cold ground. Letting his guard down by leaving his back clearly obvious to the other thug, her turned around and saw that the guy was rushing at him, fists ready to land a punch on Dearka's face. Dearka realized he didn't have enough time to dodge and threw his arms up in front of his dace, waiting for the punch to connect.

It never came.

Squinting one of his eyes open, he extended his arms away to see the guy right in front of him, eyes wide. Dearka just started, as he watched the dude stagger, then fall down, revealing a heavily panting Milly holding a large piece of wood in to hands in the aftermath of having just swung the "weapon".

She was shivering and fighting down a hard breath as she fell on her knees, letting the rain wash her fear away, looking at the back of the guy's head who she has just attacked. He was bleeding and she started sobbing, wondering if she has just killed someone.

Dearka breathed lightly and walked slowly but surely over to the terrified girl, making sure he stepped hard on the fainted thug's back, hoping it cracked some bones.

The boy quietly lifted Milly into his arms as she started cry loudly, pointing to the guy and then to herself, trying to croak out something as rain ran down her face.

"Ssh." Dearka made a silencing gesture with his fingers to his lips and smiled at Milly. "He just fainted."

Milly drew in a shallow sob and then looked over to Athrun, who was still cursing and punching away at the guy. "Cagalli…? CAGALLI!" Milly suddenly screamed in fright when she noticed Cagalli was nowhere to be found.

Athrun stopped his punches as Milly's words got to his head and he looked around frantically, ignoring the other boy who moaning on the ground.

"…She's here." Two figures suddenly appeared lightly in the distance of the alley, a shadowy cape covering them and rain bounced off.

"CAGALLI!" Milly screamed when she recognized one of the figures as her best friend.

Both of the figures stood under a flickering street lamp and revealed a wavy, black haired man and Cagalli. The man had one hand covering Cagalli's mouth, preventing her from screaming and another around both of her arms so she couldn't struggle.

Athrun was about to rush at the man in anger that he would try to hurt Cagalli, but the man shook his head, warning him not to come any closer. Athrun noticed the sparkling yet deadly glint from the man's waist, indicating he was armed with a dragger and he would use it too.

Athrun's eyes narrowed and he growled, low in his throat, his hands clenching even more tightly. Itching to get it around the man's neck. "Who. Are. You." Athrun snarled, sounding out every word.

The man smirked, a dark and dangerous, and answered, "I'm Dullindal...Athrun..."

"What do you want?" And how do you know my name?" Athrun demanded, his temper starting to get out of control.

"This girl is what I want. And I know you're name…because my cousin told me it…" Dullindal ended his explanation with a set of "kukuku's" and he dug his nails into Cagalli's, hard, but not enough to penetrate the skin.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT CAGALLI FOR? WHOS YOUR DAMN COUSIN YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Athrun ordered and narrowed his eyes even more, his head screaming at him to just lunge at the idiot.

"My cousin is of no concern to you, and if you really want to know what I want Cagalli for…" Dullindal said evilly and twirled Cagalli around, getting ready to kiss her. (I mean it)

Dearka, Athrun, and Milly all gasped and froze in shock as Cagalli's eyes widened in a silent scream, her body going limp with shock and her face paling at an in incredible speed. She looked at Athrun helplessly across from what seemed like a wide plain filled with rain from the side of her eyes before closing her eyes tightly, tears running down her cheeks and mingling with the rain. She punched Dullindal, trying to make him get away from her as a sudden image went through her head.

-"But I'm SCARED!"

"I'll protect you…"-

Dullindal grabbed a hold of Cagalli's cheek to stop her from trying to struggle and every passing second seemed like hell as Cagalli watched his lips grow closer to hers. Still struggling, she saw Dullindal's hand stray closer to her mouth and a sudden idea popped in her mind.

She twisted her face around and bit Dullindal's hand, HARD. Hard enough to draw blood as Dullindal shouted "YOU BITCH!" and slapped her on the face, just as hard. The baddie darkened and turned around, just enough time to see Athrun roar out angrily and rush at him with incredible speed, anger glinted dangerously in his eyes. Dearka and Milly were behind him, looking like they were also ready to knock the living daylights out of him of doing that to Cagalli. Dullindal pushed Cagalli away, who was still crying, and took a black ball out, throwing it at the ground.

Black smoke engulfed everyone and Athrun started coughing as he forced his eyes to open and make out where the bastard was. He could see a figure rushing up through the smoke, one hand up holding a rope that drew up, and laughing evilly.

In the matter of about twenty seconds, the smoke cleared from the rain pattering downed Athrun looked up in rage, searching frantically for Dullindal to only see a part of his black hair disappear over the slippery top most balcony and then the rest was covered. "GOD DAMN COWARDLY SON OF A BI---"

"Cagalli! CAGALLI! WAIT!" Milly screamed in panic, cutting Athrun's sentence.

Athrun glanced in down the alley and watched a figure run down it, disappearing into the distance. "GOD DAMMIT! CAGALIIII!" He yelled after her before running after the girl, Dearka and Milly wondering if they should run after the pair.

While…

From the to most balcony, two figures hidden in the darkness watched Athrun rush after Cagalli.

"You sure that'll work?…I think it'll jut bring those two closer, not further apart…Meer."

Meer squinted her eyes at the retreating figure of Athrun before answering coldly, "Cagalli would push him away, haunted by those memories. Even if Athrun would try to get her, she'll be scared and she won't forget…now would she? Once Athrun gets tired of being rejected and pushed away, he would come back to me…because we were meant to be…" (Whoa Meer being smart!)

Cagalli rushed down the deserted street, ignoring the chill and the coldness of the rain as she covered her red cheek with one of her hands, before moving both hands to clutch her head. She screamed out her agony as she continue to run blindly through the street, wishing that what had happened before was all a nightmare.

A nightmare and she would wake up soon.

Images of what happened before flashed her mind and she shrieked, willing it to get out of her head and leave her alone. Nearly pulling out her hair in pain, she pushed the thoughts inner and inner into her mind before one clear line ran through her head.

-"I'll protect you…forever…"-

Everything that happened at Medieval Times came rushing back into her mind as she felt as it her soul had just cracked, like ice. Rushing straight across the road without knowing, she continued to run past trees and under bushes as she shook her head from side to side, tears leaking out and once again mingling with the ice cold rain.

She stopped when her feet dropped and touched water, it going up past her ankle. Shaking, Cagalli fell onto her knees, straight into the water, her face buried in her hands.

"YOU PROMISED ATHRUN! YOU SAID YOU'D PROTECT ME!"

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

Athrun ran across the street, not even cautious if there were cars or trucks, his mind only centered on Cagalli.

Why did he even care about her this much? When DID he begin to care about her? They has always been enemies, so how did it change? Was it because of what happened at the castle? Did that really shift their hatred to friends…and maybe even something more? How could such a simple event change their…or his feelings to such indescribable emotions? Why did every time he look at her…his heart beat so painfully? Was this…love? NO! It couldn't be! They had only begun to become friends for such a time and it couldn't have already bloomed to love!

Athrun didn't have enough time to think anymore when he saw her, just kneeling in water and crying. His heart wrenched painfully at the sight and he vowed that if he ever saw Dullindal again, he would KILL that piece of shit.

He watched the sliver cloak of rain around Cagalli and felt like he just wanted to run up, hug her and try to take all her pain away. His hair stung stubbornly to his face and he stood there, his hair swaying as he just looked at the girl.

"Cagalli…" he whispered as soft as the wind and he could see Cagalli's back stiffen.

"Ath---" Cagalli turned her head around to see if it was in fact, him before looking at him in pain. "---run…" She didn't take her eyes away from his gaze and felt like she was frozen in time.

Without another word, Athrun lightly walked up to her, never breaking the eye tension. He lightly kneeled down to the level with her in the water and watched her gaze at him with red eyes while rain curtained around the two. "Cagalli…I'm so…sor---"

"ATHRUN!" Cagalli suddenly shouted, agony in her voice as she flung her body at him and caught him in a big hug, nearly making him keel over from the weight. "I WAS SO SCARED. I THOUGHT DULLINDAL'S GANG WERE GOING TO RAPE ME AND DULLINDAL WAS GOING TO KISS ME AND I THOUGHT YOU WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO PROTECT ME IN TIME!" she screamed, beginning to sob hard again.

Athrun's eyes widened as he realized she had probably regained all her memory now. Smiling lightly, he put his arms around her and drew the girl closer to him. He lightly raked through her golden blond and very wet hair with his nails and stayed quiet till she stopped crying so hard. Soon, the sobs reduced down to tears then turned down to little sniffles.

"I'm so sorry Cagalli. I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you. I'm so sorry," Athrun gently murmured in her ears and rubbed one of his hands up and down her back in comfort. "I promise I'll kill Dullindal for you."

Cagalli went stiff in his arms when she heard the name "Dullindal" and Athrun muttered some more encouraging words to her, saying sorry often.

The water rippled softly as the two moved gently once in a while. The trees surrounding the small lake the pair were in, rustled lightly when the rain began to lighten. Then after a while, the rain stopped all in one but both Cagalli and Athrun were still in the lake, probably not even taking heed of the cold water.

Cagalli soon stopped sniffling and was feeling rather content just being in Athrun's arms as he mumbled stuff into her ears. She sighed as she closed her eyes and laid her head against his neck, the images of her nightmare slowly disappeared.

Athrun leaned his head against the girl's own head and he smiled lightly. He wouldn't mind just kneeling here in the water if Cagalli was with him. 'Now where did that come from…'

The clouds cleared and the pale yet mysterious moon hovered over the two, it's reflection right next to them in the water. The stars began to start twinkling it daily routine, now that the clouds had their attention. The wind stopped its rampage and lightened to a breeze, enough to just blow the slick hair of Athrun and Cagalli with them.

The gigantic tree on the side of the water started dripping droplets of rain from the branch that extended over the water. The leaves dripped the droplets off of it and it plashed into the water, causing small ripples to flow throughout the lake.

Yet still after all this, Cagalli and Athrun didn't separate, but were still in the same hug they were in before.

Athrun lightly flickered open one of his eyes and whispered, "Cagalli…?"

Cagalli tightened her hold on him as a response, waiting intently for his words.

Athrun smiled and his head tilted down, looking at his wavy reflection in the water, the moon still looking far away even if it was just a mirror image. His sighed contently and dug his hands into her uniform shirt, looking at the image in the water and watching his mouth open slightly from the whisper he let out.

"I really do care a lot for you…"

* * *

Did ya like this chapter? I know I had fun reading it. And typing it. But yeah. This is it! The end!...Just kiding. We have more to this story. Much more. So sit back and enjoy our previews.

_"Let's go shopping?"_

_"Oh my gosh Cagalli! You look so pretty! It's just a shopping trip! Don't need to dress so nice, or maybe--It's 'cause of Ath-"_

_"I WANT HUGGY!" "WHo's huggy?" "HAHAHA! HUGGY! HAHAHAHA! YOU CONFESSED! IN FRONT OF MILLY! HAHA-"_

_"THAT's EXACTLY IT! WE ARE GOING THE WRONG WAY! MRS. HAWW! YOU'RE GOING THE WRONG WAY!"_

_"No idea..."_

Sorr 'bout that last one. It was the only thing on the page. :D

So anyways I hope you're gonna stick through the next few chapters. Sadly to say this story is only going to last around 15-16 chapters. (tears) But I will update Golden Orb then. :D


End file.
